08 Tennessee you said?
by MaltaGozo
Summary: EPI 08: Hannah has to do a documentary in Nashville and Miley invites Lilly. Lilly meets her family and bestfriend Jodie, who has a serious crush on Miley. Other problem, Miley has to come out to her family, and especially to her grandmother...  LILEY !
1. Tennessee, here we come!

**Author's note:** Here the episode 8 of the serie. I'm glad I didn't make you wait for a long time. Chapters 2 and 3 are almost done. Maybe if I'm nice, or if you really like the beginning, I'll put chapter 2 tomorrow...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

**Tennessee you said? Chapter 1**

''Come on Lilly, I'm sure you're gonna love it!'' Miley exclaimed.

''I'm not sure about that...'' Lilly groaned.

''Please...'' Miley begged.

Miley and Lilly were sitting in the cafeteria, having lunch.

''What I'm gonna do there while you're filming?'' Lilly whined.

''Hang out with my family! They could teach you a lot!''

''Yeah, I bet they could and they would...'' Lilly grimaced. ''I'm not a farm girl...All the beasts, the insects, the weird things you do there...''

''Come on, Tennessee's not that bad...'' Miley whined. ''Just think about it. We're gonna spend three days together!''

''With your dad, Jackson, and all your family! Besides, you're gonna be away all the time to do your Hannah thing.''

''Please please please please. I can't be away from you all that time!''

Lilly sighed. She couldn't not be with Miley all that time either.

''Fine!'' She groaned, pouting. ''But you owe me!''

''Whatever you say!''

''So, when are we leaving?'' Lilly asked, scowling.

''Friday morning, since we don't have class. And, you'll sleep over thursday night, that way, I will be able to start to pay my debt...'' Mley said suggestively. Lilly laughed, suddenly in a better mood, and kissed her.

''Oh, boy! I need to find a way to resist you!'' Lilly sighed in ecstasy.

''You don't want to resist me...'' Miley smiled.

''No, I don't...'' Lilly smiled back. Lilly kissed Miley heatedly.

''Guys'' Oliver coughed. They hadn't noticed him sat down at their table. Lilly and Miley reluctantly pulled appart.

''Miley, I'd need two tickets for your concert next week. I wanna go with Becca.'' Oliver whispered so that nobody could hear him.

Miley nodded. ''Cool. Thanks.'' Oliver exclaimed. He left as fast as he arrived, not minding the girls anymore, now that he had what he wanted. Lilly and Miley rolled her eyes.

* * *

Friday, around noon, after a few hours of flight, the Stewarts and Lilly got off the plane and stepped in a private airport, next to Nashville, Tennessee. A few people greeted them and took their luggage and everything. The first thing Lilly said was '' This is so weird, everybody talks like your dad...''

Miley laughed. ''Home sweet home.'' she said.

''Come on girls, the car is waiting for us. Where's Jackson?'' Mr Stewart asked.

They all looked around and spotted him next to a hostess.

''Poor her... She's stuck with Jackson...'' Miley smirked.

They suddenly saw the hostess grab something on a tray next to her, and throw it on Jackson face. She walked fiercely away.

''Looks like 'poor Jackson' would be more appropriate...'' Lilly scoffed.

Jackson walked towards them, soaked. ''I'm not her type...'' he shrugged. They all rolled their eyes and walked to the car waiting for them.

The ride was quiet. Miley was looking outside, remembering her life in Nashville. For once, she wasn't coming to see her mom's grave. Besides, she had her girlfriend with her. It was a first. Lilly was going to meet her family. She didn't know if she had to introduce her as her bestfriend, her girlfriend, or both. She wasn't sure people in Tennessee would be as easy going as in LA... Especially her grandma. She played with Lilly's hand, lost in her thoughts. Lilly sometimes glanced at her, wondering what was going on in Miley's mind.

Mr Stewart finally parked the car in front of a house. Lilly couldn't believe it. The Stewart's house wasn't just a house. It was a ranch. A real ranch, with hectares and hectares of lands. There even were cows and horses.

Lilly saw an old woman standing in front of the entryway. Grandma Stewart. Miley ran out off the car and threw her arms around her grand mother.

''Sweet Nibblets Miley, you look more and more like your mother!'' Grandma exclaimed, hugging fiercely her grand daughter.

''Thanks grandma.'' Miley smiled. Mr Stewart, Jackson and Lilly soon joined them.

''Robbie! What did you do to your round belly?!'' grandma exclaimed.

''I worked out, 'ma!'' Mr Stewart said proudly, slapping his stomach. Grandma hugged him.

''And Jackson!'' Grandma smiled. ''A real man now!''

Miley and Lilly scoffed, mocking. Jackson glared at them.

''And this is...?'' grandma asked, looking at Lilly.

''This is Lilly, my...best friend'' Miley said. Lilly looked at her, questioning. Miley mouthed ''Sorry.''

''Hello Lilly! I heard so much about you!'' Grandma grinned. Lilly was handing her hand, but she got a hug. She smiled.

''Come on ya'll, let's get inside!''

Miley laughed and laced arms with Lilly. They all walked towards the house.

* * *

Grandma let Miley make Lilly visit the house, while the rest of them took care of the bags. Miley made Lilly run through the living room, dining room, library room, kitchen. Lilly stopped her, asking for a break in the visit.

''Miley! I don't even have time to actually look around!'' She jocked.

''I'm sorry, but I'm so excited of you being here! I want to show you everything...'' Miley said with a shy smile. Lilly smiled, moved, and leaned to kiss her girlfriend, but Miley pulled back.

''What was that?'' Lilly frowned.

Miley had a sorry smile on her lips. ''I don't want my grandma to know about us?''

''Why is that?''

''Because it's Tennessee, because she's old school, because she wouldn't understand, because...'' Miley rambled.

''Okay, okay, okay.'' Lilly eased down, taking her hands in hers. ''I get it. I'm just your bestfriend here.'' She said smiling.

Miley smiled back. ''Let me show you my favorite place of all.'' she exclaimed, grabbing Lilly's hand.

They ran through the corridor and entered a small room. Lilly laughed ''You're so vain!''. They were standing in a room entirely devoted to Hannah Montana. Most all Hannah's awards were hanging on the walls.

''this is not why I love this room!'' Miley exclaimed. '' I love it because of this!'' Miley said, opening a door. Miley disappeared in what seems to be a closet.

''Oh no, not again!'' Lilly whined.

''Stop complaining and get over here!'' she heard Miley cried from inside.

Lilly obeyed and stepped inside. She was wrong, it wasn't a closet, it was a mini recording studio.

''Oh my gosh!''

Miley smiled. ''this was my first recording studio. In fact, I recorded my first album here.''

''It's like a museum...'' Lilly let out, wondered.

Miley smiled. The look on Lilly's face reminded her of the first time Lilly discovered Hannah's world. She stood behind Lilly, and wrapped her arms around her waist, sliding her hands under Lilly's top and rubbing slightly her belly. Lilly rested her head on Miley's shoulder. Miley kissed her in the neck and Lilly shivered. They spent a few minutes there, just the two of them, rocking slightly in each other's arms.

* * *

After the visit, Lilly and Miley had joined the Stewarts in the kitchen, and were now sitting around the table.

''So, how're things going with Hannah?'' Grandma asked as she poured some tea in the mugs in front of her. Lilly grimaced. She didn't like tea. However, she forced herself to drink some of it. She didn't want to make Miley's grandma mad!

''Things are pretty good actually.

''I heard your last song, 'I miss you'. Beautiful! But I guess I'm biased...'' (**A/N**: see ''Happy Holiday, One could hope'').

Miley saw Lilly have a sip of tea. She grimaced and discretly spilled it back in the mug. Miley bit her lips to keep herself from laughing. She turned her attention back on her grand mother.

''Hannah's fine. She's busy, but things are going good. She's on a national tour this Summer. Lola's coming with her.''

''Who's Lola?''

''I am.'' Lilly said.

''Your name's not Lilly?''

''No grandma, it is Lilly. But Lola is Lilly's alter ego, like Hannah is Miley's. We don't want the fans to recognize Lilly. Lilly is a short cut to Miley, and thus Hannah.''

''Oh...'' grandma said as she understood. She looked a little confused though.

''So 'ma, any muffins around?'' Mr Stewart asked, slapping his hands hungrily.

''not anymore. Uncle Earl just came over and...''

''No, 'ma, no need to say anything more. I know Uncle Earl and I know he's like a vacuum cleaner when it comes to food.'' Mr Stewart said, slightly disappointed.

After they all finished their tea, except Lilly, Miley and Lilly went out off the kitchen and headed towards a small room, Miley's grandpa's old office. They looked around and, seeing nobody was there, they allowed themselves to share a tender kiss. The kiss became more very soon, and developped in a long embrace.

''Excuse-me Miley, but you got someone on your lips...'' An older boy said.

Miley broke the kiss, and turned to where the voice came from. Her eyes widened as her lips spread in a big smile.

''Sam!'' She exclaimed hugging him.

''Hey Miles.'' He hugged back. ''so who's your friend?'' he asked, turning to Lilly.

''I'm Lilly, Miley's bestfriend.''

''Bestfriend, huh?'' He teased.

Lilly and Miley exchanged a look and smiled.

''Just keep it to yourself, Sam please.'' Miley begged. ''I don't want grandma to know yet.''

'''Whatever.'' He shrugged. ''I was actually looking for you Miles. Someone's here to see you...'' he said with a conniving smile.

''You mean...?'' Miley said, implying a lot in her phrase.

Lilly looked at her, questioning. But Miley ran out off the office. _Okayyyyyyyyy..._. Lilly thought. Sam looked at her with a smile.

''So, I guess you're not single, huh?'' he told her. Lilly laughed.

''Nope.''

''Too bad...'' Sam replied. ''Come on, let's get out off here before grandpa gets angry.''

''But I thought he was dead...'' Lilly remarked.

''That's what the legend says. But let me tell you something: we never found his body...'' Sam said in a spooky tone.

''I know I'm blonde and californian, but I'm not stupid!'' Lilly smiled.

Sam shrugged, and both of them left the room.


	2. My girlfriend's bestfriend

**Tennessee you said? Chapter 2**

As they walked through the corridor, Sam and Lilly came across Miley and...

''Aunt Dolly!'' Lilly exclaimed, a happy smile on her face.

''Hey lilly!'' Dolly smiled, hugging her. ''How's Miley's bestfriend doing?''

''Good!'' Lilly replied, as Sam coughed to hide his amusement. Miley glanced at him.

''Err, actually, she's my girlfriend now, Aunt Dolly.'' Miley explained. Lilly looked at her, surprised by Miley's confession. She smiled when Miley winked at her.

''Well, it was about time!'' Dolly exclaimed.

Miley and Lilly exchanged a confused look.

''Come on girls, you didn't think aunt Dolly could have missed something like that! I knew Jake wasn't really the one for you Miley...''

Lilly beamed. ''You got that right Aunt Dolly!''

Miley gave her a slight tap in the rib.

''Well, I guess you're on your way to see...'' Aunt Dolly started.

''Yeah!!'' Miley cut her off, running outside. Lilly followed, as confused as before.

In the courtyard, a girl of their age, brunette, came running to them.

''eeep!'' Miley exclaimed, jumping in the girl's arms.

''eeep!'' the girl exclaimed hugging her back.

''eeep!'' Miley cried again.

''eeep!'' the girl replied.

The girls were jumping around making these kinds of noise. Lilly was watching the strange way of communication of Miley and her friend.

''Eeep!'' Lilly exclaimed suddenly on the same tone, trying to participate. The girls froze and looked at Lilly.

''What? Isn't it your way to say 'hi' ?'' Lilly mocked.

''Very funny...'' Miley said, smiling. She let the girl go and grabbed Lilly's hand, pulling her next to her.

''Lilly, this is Jodie, my bestfriend. And Jodie, this is Lilly my bestfriend... and girlfriend as well.'' Miley said the last part hesitantly. She didn't know how Jodie will react to that, but she promised to herself she will completely accept who she was. Except when her grandmother was involved. But that was another story. Lilly, on the other hand, was beaming proudly.

Jodie was stunned at first, but she quickly put herself together and shook Lilly's hand.

''Nice to meet you Lilly.'' She smiled.

''Back at you.'' Lilly replied.

* * *

Jodie, Miley and Lilly were sitting in the living room, a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. There was a fire in the fireplace. Lilly was cuddled in Miley's arms. She felt very comfortable, almost like she was home, which was a good thing, considering that she wouldn't leave Miley for anything. So she better get used to her family.

''So Lilly, how long have you known Miley?'' Jodie inquired.

''Well, four years now.'' Lilly replied, glancing at Miley.

''and you've been dating since... ?''

''A few months! We started dating last september.''

''How the hell did it happen?'' Jodie asked to Miley. ''I mean you were completely into...''

''Boys?'' Miley guessed.

''I was going to say Jake... but 'boys' work too!''

Lilly grimaced when she heard Jake's name. It was an old story, but still, Miley had had feelings for him at one point of her life.

''the thing is I've always loved Lilly.'' Miley explained. ''I just didn't want to admit it. And then, there was this weekend in New York with Hannah Montana.'' (**A/N**: See 'A weekend in New York')

''Oh, you know?'' Jodie asked to Lilly.

''I know...'' Lilly nodded.

''She told you?''

''No.'' Lilly laughed. ''I kind of put the pieces together...''

Miley and Lilly smiled at each other remembering that day.

''okay... and did you... you know...?'' Jodie asked, a little embarrassed but curious.

''Had sex?'' Lilly guessed.

''Yeah...''

''Yeah we did!'' Miley grinned.

''Sweet nibblets, the Miley I knew has really grown up...''

''and for the best!'' Miley added, kissing Lilly's cheek.

Aunt Dolly entered the living room. ''Hey girls! What you're doing?''

''Nothing much. Just catching up.'' Miley replied.

''Good...'' Aunt Dolly said. ''Come with me Lilly.'' she suddenly ordered, taking her by the hands. Lilly frowned at Miley but Miley shrugged. Lilly followed Dolly, leaving Miley's arms.

Dolly led her in a closet.

''Wow!'' Lilly exclaimed. This was the Dolly's version of the Hannah's closet. There were tons of clothes, shoes and accessorizes. Except that it wasn't all the outfits teenagers would wear, but cowboy outfits. Leather pants, leather skirts, leather shirts, leather hats. Aunt Dolly grabbed a skirt and a shirt and handed them to Lilly.

''Ok, put this on.''

Lilly obliged, and soon found herself dressed as a cowgirl.

''ooo girl, you're styling!'' Aunt Dolly said in her Southern accent. ''But something's missing.''

She grabbed a pair of boots and a hat. Lilly put them on.

''Perfect!'' Dolly exclaimed, her hands on her hips. Lilly felt so good in these clothes. She never would have thought she could feel like this in such outfit. Her jeans and grunge clothes were all she wore, but she was starting to think that maybe she should get back to Malibu like that. She laughed when she imagined her mom's face and Amber and Ashley's look if she actually did wear this in California.

They went back downstairs.

* * *

Jodie and Miley were still catching up.

''I can't believe you and Lilly have been going out for almost five months now!''

''I know! Me neither! But I'm so happy. I can't believe how lucky I am!''

''and how lucky she is!'' Jodie added.

Miley smiled.

''Do you love her?'' Jodie asked.

''You have no idea...'' Miley beamed. Jodie's smile faded a little.

''Girls... ''Aunt Dolly said appearing in the living room. Miley and Jodie turned towards her. ''let me introduce you to Lilly truscott...''

Lilly walked in. Miley's mouth fell on the floor in astonishment. Jodie wasn't much better.

''Sweet nibblets.'' Miley let out. ''Lilly, you're... you're.. wow!'' She said standing up and looking up and down Lilly's body.

''Thanks'' Lilly beamed, turning around.

Miley couldn't believe the sight in front of her eyes. Lilly was beautiful and hot. She came closer to Lilly and wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist. ''You're stunning, sweetie.''

''thanks. I kinda like it too!'' Lilly smiled, looking at herself and rearranging her skirt.

Miley lifted up Lilly's chin with the tip of her fingers and they kissed tenderly. Aunt Dolly smiled, but Jodie didn't. She wasn't happy for her friend. She was jealous. She wanted Miley for herself. She wanted Lilly out. She faked a smile when aunt Dolly looked at her, but it soon disappeared.

* * *

Aunt Dolly, Uncle Earl, Uncle John, Samuel, Grandma S, Mr Stewart, Miley, Jodie and Lilly entered the bar/saloon. They got a table in the corner. They sat and quickly got some diet coke and beer.

''So Lilly, what do you think of Tennessee?'' Samuel asked

''I kind of like it actually. But I guess I still haven't seen anything yet.''

''No, you haven't. Wait until tomorrow...'' uncle John winked.

''Oh my god, what you're gonna make me do...?'' Lilly grimaced, slightly worried.

''Don't worry, you'll have fun...'' Samuel replied.

Miley couldn't help but notice Samuel seemed to really really like Lilly. She felt a little jealous.

''Come on Lilly, you can't be in Tennessee and not dance!'' Uncle Earl suddenly exclaimed.

''I dance if you dance!'' Lilly grinned. But inside herself, she seriously thought it was her way out. Uncle Earl would never dance...

''Okay!'' He cried. Lilly gasped. She hadn't seen that coming...He stood up and pulled Lilly on the dancefloor. He started the steps, and Lilly soon tried to follow him. Miley watched them, amused. She was happy that Lilly was getting along with everyone, not that she had doubt in the first place. Besides, she had managed to get uncle Earl on the dancefloor which was a miracle.

Miley couldn't take her eyes out of Lilly. The moves of her body, the motion of her skirt around her legs, the smile and laugh on her face, these shinny eyes. If possible, Miley was falling even more in love with her. She noticed Samuel's look. The look of a person who's falling for someone. Miley groaned and went to see next to him.

''Easy boy, that one's taken!'' She exclaimed, punching him on the arm.

Samuel snapped out. ''What are you saying?''

''I'm saying that Lilly is my girlfriend, so don't even try to hit on her...'' Miley smiled.

''I won't, Miles. But she's beautiful, and funny, and smart, and... She looks like the perfect girl...''

''She is.'' Miley said, beaming. They both looked at Lilly dancing with uncle Earl.

Uncle Earl was trying his best, but his imposing body was getting in the way. He barely managed to move around. However, he was having a lot of fun. He sometimes was making Lilly turn around or do some extravagant thing. Lilly had some difficulties at first with the steps, but she quickly got them and soon, she started dancing like a real cow girl. She was laughing and it seemed like she was having the time of her life. Samuel, Miley and Jodie soon joined Uncle Earl and Lilly on the dance floor. Miley wanted to wrap her arms around Lilly and make her dance, but her family was here tonight, looking at them...

At the end of the evening, Samuel, Lilly, Miley and Jodie got in Samuel's truck and headed back towards the farm. Jodie was sitting next to Miley at the back of the car, while Sam had insisted to have Lilly next to him for the ride.

''I'm glad to have you back Miley!'' Jodie said. Lilly and Sam were too busy talking to notice what was going on in the back. Jodie grabbed Miley's hand.

''I'm glad to be here too! I missed you!'' Miley smiled. Her smile faded a little when she felt Jodie intertwined her fingers with hers. She usually loved that... with Lilly. She moved in her seat, uncomfortable, but Jodie didn't notice, or didn't want to notice. Miley didn't want to hurt her bestfriend, so she didn't pull back her hand, even if she really wanted to. But worst of all, a few minutes later, she felt Jodie's head falling on her shoulder. Lilly turned around to look at them. She smiled when she saw the two bestfriends that way. She had no clue of what was going on, but she was happy that Miley was finally seeing Jodie again. Miley smiled at Lilly, pretending she was fine.


	3. There's no trick, just reality

**Tennessee You said?, Chapter 3**

Sam first dropped off Jodie for Miley's biggest relief. Miley felt a little awkward as she hugged goodbye her friend. Jodie acted different tonight, and she didn't really like it. She had something in her mind, and Miley had a bad feeling about it. She shook off these thoughts during the small ride home.

As soon as they left Sam, Lilly and Miley headed back to Miley's bedroom.

''So, where do I sleep tonight?'' Lilly asked with sleepy eyes.

''How about there?'' Miley asked pointing towards her bed.

''And where are you gonna sleep then?'' Lilly replied, confused.

Miley looked at her amused. Lilly blushed. ''Aw, got you!'' She said. Miley laughed.

''Are you sure though? I mean with your family and all...''

''They know about us, and they're fine with it.'' Miley shrugged.

''Even your grandma?'' Lilly frowned.

''Well, Grandma will eventually. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.'' Miley said confidently. ''Besides I wanna sleep with you...'' she added, a smile on.

Lilly smiled, and raised an eyebrow. ''How should I take it?''

Miley laughed. ''Literally. I have to get up early tomorrow...''

''Kay...'' Lilly sighed. ''Whatever you want.''

They took a shower. They had to control themselves to not jump onto each other's, but hungry eyes were going up and down each other's body. They changed into their pjs. Lilly yawned and stretched, her pjs'top going up.

''I like your cousin!'' she stated. Miley opened up the covers on her bed and sat on the mattress.

''He likes you too.'' Miley shrugged. She trusted Lilly, she trusted her cousin. They were just friends. She hoped. She had more important problems anyway with her grandma and Jodie.

''You have a very nice family. You're lucky...'' Lilly said, saddened.

Miley smiled a little to Lilly's little face. ''It's your family too...'' She said.

Lilly looked up, cheered up by Miley's comment. She slid under the fresh bed sheets, and snuggled into Miley's arms, her head on her chest. It was a single bed, but they didn't mind the change from their queen size bed. On the contrary, they had an excuse to be so close. They quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Saturday morning, Miley got up at 6. She had to be in Nashville in two hours, to start the documentary. She reluctantly got up. Her dad and her grand ma were already in the kitchen.

''Goodmorning sweetie,'' her grandma greeted her. ''How did you sleep?''

''Like a rock...''

''and Lilly? I set up a bed for her last night, but she wasn't in it when I got up...''

Her dad glanced at Miley, silently laughing.

''Oh, well, she... she slept in my bed...'' Miley confessed uncomfortably.

''Well then, where did you sleep?'' Her grandma shocked.

''I...erm... in my bed...'' Miley said, blushing.

''Oh...'' Her grandma let out. ''It's kind of silly of you. You probably didn't have enough room...'' she frowned. S_he is or, damn blind and naive, or she is really trying to avoid the obvious because she doesn't approve, Miley thought._

Miley looked down at her coffee, awkward. Maybe now was the time to tell her about Lilly and her, but she was scared of her reaction. Miley looked at her father, not knowing what to do. Her dad shrugged, and smiled comfortingly.

''Well, we better get going, or we're gonna be late.'' He said, breaking off the silence. Miley mouthed thank you to her father, relieved. She kissed her grandma goodbye and they walked off the kitchen.

''Robbie Ray, don't you kiss your 'ma before leaving?'' Grandma chocked.

Miley's dad froze and grimaced to her daughter. Like a little boy, he walked back in the kitchen.

''Sorry 'ma'' he said kissing her in the cheek. ''Have a good day!'' He exclaimed, leaving.

* * *

Hannah and her dad/manager arrived in a small building in Nashville. It was the local TV studio. They were greeted by a middle aged woman who led them towards a room in the back. There, a journalist and two cameramen were sitting in couches, waiting.

The reporter jumped up and smiled when Hannah appeared in the room. Hannah shook her hands.

''Hi, I'm Hannah. Nice to meet you.'' She smiled.

''Hello Miss Montana.'' the reporter said. Hannah smile even more when she heard the southern accent. It was quite rare for her to meet journalists from her hometown. And she could already tell that there was something different about them. It was less business and more fun.

''Let's cut to the chase, and let's visit all the places you used to go when you still were a normal child...'' the reporter said, motioning to her team to follow them.

Hannah and her dad smiled. This was going a fun interview for once.

* * *

When Miley got back, she saw Lilly playing with a little girl. She was about 4. She smiled at the sight. Lilly was having fun. She could hear their laughter. Jodie was sitting under the patio, reading some magazine. Miley waved at Lilly and walked towards Jodie, unsure of what she was going to do after last night.

''Hey!'' She exclaimed, hiding her embarrassement.

''Hi!'' Jodie exclaimed, and hugging her tightly. ''how was it?''

''Boring!'' Miley replied, pulling away. ''Just had to tell how my life was back then in Tennessee. They wanted to come to my house, but I refused. Anyone who knew me and came here would find out who Hannah really is...''

''I see.'' Jodie nodded.

''So, who's this little girl with Lilly?'' Miley inquired.

''It's Emma.'' Jodie replied with a grin.

''Oh! Emma! Your sister!'' Miley exclaimed. ''I can't believe how tall she is now!''

Miley had seen her twice since she had moved to Malibu. She had left when Jodie's mother had announced her she was pregnant.

''come on, let's go see her.'' Miley said, happy to have an excuse to not be alone with her anymore. ''I wonder if she remembers me...'' she added.

''Don't count on it. She was a baby when you saw her...''

''Right.''

They walked towards Lilly and Emma. Lilly was kneed next to Emma, having an important conversation with her.

''You can't do that Lilly! It's not possible.'' Emma exclaimed.

''Of course it is! I did it many times!'' Lilly replied.

''An elastic can't become a candy!''

Lilly laughed. Miley and Jodie were watching the exchange, amused.

''Really? Then watch this.''

Lilly took the elastic from Emma's hand. She confined it in her palm, and asked Emma to blow on it. Emma looked at Lilly like she thought she was stupid, but she finally blew on Lillys hand. Lilly pretended to look inside her hands. She frowned. She then put her arms behind her back and quickly put a candy inside and took off the elastic band. She then put her hands back in front of her.

''Okay, I think you have to blow on them again. You need to be very convincing this time.''

Emma nodded, getting in the game. She focused on Lilly's hands, her fists squeezed.

''Okay, on the count of three.'' Lilly said. ''One, Two, Three.''

Emma blew all the air her small mouth contained. She then looked proudly at Lilly. Lilly looked inside her hands, and smiled at Emma.

''Tadaaa!'' She said, opening her hand. There it was, the candy. Emma's eyes widened, as she took the candy. She then shrugged and put it in her mouth.

''Where's my elastic now Lilly?'' Emma asked, shewing the candy.

Lilly's face dropped. She sighed. Emma won, she didn't believe her... Lilly didn't get why. When she was younger, her father used to do that all the time, and she never suspected anything... She handed back her elastic to Emma.

''Your sister is very smart Jodie!'' Lilly smiled, standing up.

''I know. She's a genius!''

Lilly laughed. She grabbed Miley's jeans and kissed Miley 'hello'. They looked lovingly in each other's eyes. Jodie didn't like that. She saw her sister next to her. _That will do it. _

''Emma, this is Miley.'' Jodie said, taking Emma in her arms.

''Hey Emma.'' Miley smiled, forced to break the embrace.

''Miley? That's a sexy name.'' Emma said, still shewing her candy.

The girls laughed. Jodie put Emma down and she ran away.

''So, how was your morning?'' Lilly asked Miley, grabbing her hand.

''Exhausting. I'm glad to be home.'' Miley replied. Lilly smiled and was on the edge to add something when...

''Lilly!!!'' Emma called.

Lilly turned her head. Emma was waving at her. She smiled and waved back.

''Looks like she loves you!'' Miley laughed.

''Yep, I made a new friend...'' Lilly grinned, looking back at Miley. She suddenly felt small hands grabbing her legs. She looked down and saw the little Emma, happily smiling at her.

''What's up sweetie?'' Lilly smiled from up there.

''Nothin'... '' Emma replied from down there. She then ran away again.

''She's so cute.'' Lilly let out, looking at Emma lovingly. She never had a sister, and she was seeing one in Emma... She felt Miley kissed her in the neck.

''YOU are so cute...'' Miley soothed. Jodie looked away, awkward by this display of affection.

''What did the reporters ask you?'' Jodie asked, changing the subject. Miley noticed but didn't pick it.

''Nothing. Just stuff about my new life in California, what exactly happened with Jake, Jesse,...How it was to date such celebrities...''

Lilly nodded. ''And they asked me if I had someone in my life...'' Miley added.

''And? What did you say?''

''I said 'yes', but that I wanted to keep this person's identity secret to protect our intimacy.''

Lilly smiled.

''Hey Lilly, check this out.'' a small voice said.

They all turned around. Emma was there on a skateboard. She tried to skate a little, but her legs were kind of small and the skate was too big. Lilly laughed.

''Come on, lemme show you how it's done! Is that okay for you, guys?'' She asked to Miley and Jodie.

''Sure, go have fun!'' Miley smiled. ''We're gonna sit over there.''

Jodie put an arm around Miley's shoulders. Miley immediatly stiffened under Jodie's touch. They walked away, for Miley's biggest despair.

* * *

Miley kept her eyes on Lilly and Emma, avoiding any eye contact with Jodie.

''Miley?'' Jodie called. ''What's wrong with you?''

''Nothing. I'm just watching Emma. She's cute.'' Miley replied, half lying.

''Kay. I thought you were avoiding me or something.'' Jodie shrugged.

''I'm not.'' Miley lied. It was the first she wasn't honest with her bestfriend.

However, Jodie wasn't convinced. ''I don't believe you Miley. I know you...Is it about yesterday?''

Miley finally faced Jodie. She looked at this familiar face. The Jodie from yesterday seemed to have disappeared. ''Actually yes. I was a little ill-at-ease. You were really close... I mean, physically close... I didn't know how to tell you...'' Miley confessed, looking down.

''I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't mind. I mean, you do that with Lilly...''

''I know, but I'm in love with Lilly...'' Miley explained.

''I got that...'' Jodie faked a smile. However, Miley didn't notice it wasn't real. ''Anyway Miles, I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable.''

''S'okay. I'm sorry I made a big deal out of nothing...'' Miley said. ''I thought you were into me.'' She confessed, looking down.

Jodie laughed, maybe a little too loud for her to be believable, but Miley didn't really pay attention, too relieved that everything was back to normal. Or at least, she thought it was.

''Emma, come on! Time to go home!'' Jodie called.

Emma sighed and jumped off the skateboard. She kissed Lilly on the cheek and ran to her sister. Lilly waved them goodbye and walked towards Miley, still sitting on the bench. She sat next to her and gave her a deep kiss. She pulled back too soon for Miley's taste, so Miley soon wrapped her arms around Lilly and got on her laps.

''What you're doing?'' Lilly frowned, amused.

''Nothing. I missed you. I need to have my quotat of your lips.'' She bended and kissed Lilly passionately.

Lilly pulled back, out of breath. ''what about your grandma?''

''I don't see her anywhere.'' Miley breathed, crashing again her lips on Lilly's. Lilly's hands disappeared under Miley's shirt. Both of the girls let out unvoluntary moans.

Inside, Miley's grandma gasped. She was standing in front of the window, full sight on Miley and Lilly's display of affection. Her face became pale.


	4. Tied together with a kiss

**Tennessee you said? Chapter 4**

Miley and Lilly saw Uncle John coming in their direction. Miley got off Lilly's legs quickly, despite the fact that he already knew about them. She asked her dad to help her out with it and tell Uncle John about them. However, she was surprised when her dad told him that Uncle John knew all along. ''Eyes don't lie,'' he said. ''You can tell this Lilly girl is head over heels in love with your daughter.''

''Hey girls!' Uncle John exclaimed. ''Grandma sent me to tell you lunch is ready. You should get there fast. Uncle Earl has already started...'' he said, implying a lot.

Miley and Lilly laughed and ran to the farm.

_Perfect couple! He thought to himself. Wow, 'Ma is going to swallow her false teeth when she'll find out..._

* * *

Lunch was awkward. Grandma Stewart barely talked, which was very strange of her. She was in a very bad mood. They all ate in silence. The only one who didn't seem to be bothered by the tense atmosphere was Uncle Earl. He cared more about the steak in his plate. Lilly was very uncomfortable. She felt somewhat unwelcomed. She felt Miley grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it comfortingly.

Aunt Dolly and Miley's dad did try to cheer up the mood, but nothing was good enough. Miley motioned to her father if he knew what was going on with grandma, but he shrugged, not knowing what to say. The truth was, he had something in his mind. He suspected grandma to know... the girls didn't really try to hide their love, and they were right, but, the point was, Miley's grandmother could have easily seen or heard them.

Grandma Stewart stood up as soon as they were all done with their plates. She grabbed Lilly's and Miley's without looking at them. Miley could feel something was definitly off, with her, Miley Stewart... However, she didn't try to ask what, maybe because she knew what was wrong in herself, or maybe because she was scared, or maybe because she just wanted to enjoy herself and stop worrying about what the others could think about Lilly and her... However, it wasn't just a random person, it was her grandmother...

* * *

After having lunch, Miley and Lilly quickly left the table, relieved to leave the tension. Jodie came over again, leaving this time Emma home. Lilly, Miley, Jodie and Samuel headed towards the barn. They were supposed to take care of the cows and pigs, that is to say do some good farm work.

They entered the barn and immediatly, a disgust expression appeared on Lilly's face.

''Okay, I don't wanna sound like Amber and Ashley, but this is disgusting.'' Lilly grimaced. She was stepping in some suspect matter on the floor. She thanks god she was wearing huge boots. She turned towards the pigs and frowned her nose. ''And it stinks...'' She added.

Miley, Jodie and Samuel laughed.

Samuel grabbed Lilly's hand, dragging her away, and Miley felt a touch of jealousy.

''Wait Sam!'' Lilly exclaimed stopping him. He froze. ''What?''

She ran to Miley to kiss her. Miley still grumpy by Samuel's action, was taken by surprised by Lilly's lips. However, she quickly pulled herself together and kissed back passionately, smiling in the kiss.

''Girls...'' Samuel sighed. Lilly pulled back and went back to him, leaving a dreaming Miley. ''Okay, now I'm ready.''

''Okay.'' He leads her in a box, and gave her a pitchfork. ''Now you take off all this used straw and you replaced it by fresh one.''

Lilly nodded, even if she didn't really want to do that... She looked over Miley who was talking with Jodie. Lilly sighed and started to work.

* * *

Jodie kept coming closer and closer to Miley, despite of Miley's attempts to stay away. She was stepping back every time Jodie was stepping forward, but she soon fell the wall against her back.

''What do you think?'' Jodie asked.

Miley frowned. She hadn't listened to her, too busy trying to keep her distance. She bit her lips.

''You didn't listen to me, right?'' Jodie smiled.

Miley nodded, looking down. ''Sorry.''

''You're so cute when you do that...'' Jodie stated with a smile. Miley descretly rolled her eyes. ''I was saying that maybe we could do something tonight. You know, just the two of us, like old time...'' Jodie repeated.

''Oh...'' Miley let out. ''I'm sorry Jodie, but I've already had plans with my family. We're going to a karaoke night tonight.''

Jodie obviously looked disappointed, so Miley added ''You can come with us if you want...''

Jodie smiled greatly and hugged Miley.

* * *

After one hour of intense cleaning, Lilly couldn't take it anymore. She threw her pitchfork on the straw and sat on the edge of a box. She looked at Sam who was carrying clods of straw like they were as light as leathers. He had his shirt off. He smiled when he saw Lilly staring at him. ''Like what ya see?'' He asked vainly.

She rolled her eyes. ''Actually nope. Too much testosterone for me.'' She grinned.

Sam faked a shock expression. ''You're breaking my heart Lilly.''

She smiled and Sam got back to work.

A few minutes later, Miley came next to her, taking a break for work... and Jodie.

''Hey you.'' she said to Lilly. ''How's it going?''

''Good. I don't feel my arms anymore... I don't know how you do it...'' Lilly said with a tired voice. ''I hate barns'' she added.

''You know, barns can be very romantic...'' Miley said suggestively, leaning on her pitchfork.

''Oh really?'' Lilly frowned, playing along. She jumped off the box.

''Yeah, really.'' Miley breathed, kissing Lilly on the nose. ''You should try it some time...''

Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's neck, as Miley dropped the fork and held her by the waist. They leaned towards each other, their lips soon meeting. They shared a tender kiss, and then another one, and another one.

''err girls?'' Samuel coughed. ''Please, don't wanna see that again, 'kay?''

''Jealous?'' Miley teased, slightly pulling back, but still holding on to Lilly.

''Yep.'' Samuel said. He smiled when he saw Miley's deconcerted face. ''Come on Miles, don't worry. Look at your girl!''

Miley turned towards Lilly who was still staring at her lips with loving eyes. She smiled.

''No one could ever steal her from you. She's definitely and forever yours.'' Samuel exclaimed.

''Yeah, she's mine.'' Miley smiled, plunging her eyes into Lilly's. Both of the girls giggled and kissed. Sam sighed. _If only..._

Soon, a clod of hay fell off just next to them. ''My bad!'' Jodie exclaimed from upstairs.

Miley and Lilly sighed and pulled appart. _Yes, it is, Lilly thought._ They reluctantly got back to work.

* * *

Another hour later, they were done. Lilly laid on the straw, resting. Sam laid down next to her, soon followed by Miley. Jodie came in the box and saw them all resting on the straw. She smiled maliciously. She walked towards them, and faked to trip on something on the floor. She fell on the straw. How lucky she was, when she _surprisingly_ found herself on top of Miley. Lilly looked at them, slightly confused and concerned. Miley noticed that, and she pushed, gently but firmly Jodie out off her. Then she rolled on top of Lilly and kissed her deeply. Soon Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's waist, lost in her girlfriend's embrace.

However, they soon felt Sam shoving them, warning them of something. They didn't stop immediatly. In fact, the only thing that made them stop was the voice. Miley's grandma's voice. The girls gasped and looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

''Miley, get off her immediatly!'' Her grandmother said coldly.

Miley pulled herself together quickly and got off Lilly. She stood up and faced her grandmother. She never had imagined tell her about her relationship with Lilly that way. But it was too late, and considering her grandma's look, it wasn't good...

''grandma,...'' She started, as Lilly stood up next to her.

''Save it Miley, I know what's going on between you two. I saw you on the bench earlier...''

''On the bench?'' Miley frowned, confused. But then she remembered. ''oh.'' She let out.

''Mrs Stewart, I'm sorry, I...'' Lilly started.

''Lilly, stay out of it. It's a family thing.'' Grandma snapped. Lilly and Miley froze. Lilly looked at Miley, worried.

''Grandma! Don't talk to her like this!'' Miley defended Lilly. ''Why are you acting like this! What's wrong with you?!''

''You kissed a girl...'' Her grandma bluntly stated.

''So then, I repeat my question: what's wrong?'' Miley asked, anger in her voice.

''I... it's not right... You're a girl, and... SHE is a girl!'' She said pointing at Lilly.

''So? What's your point?'' Miley frowned. Lilly, Sam and Jodie didn't know what to do. It was the first time Miley and her grand mother fight.

''This IS my point. You can't like another girl!''

''I don't like her!'' Miley cried.

''Oh well good!'' Her grandma smirked, reassured. ''Because it's not how...''

''I LOVE her.'' Miley yelled, cutting her off. Her grandma gasped, her smile fading. ''I am in love with Lilly.'' Miley added, beaming, grabbing Lilly's hand to make her stronger.

Her grandma was stunned. ''You... you...?'' she stuttered.

''Yes I do. And if you don't approve of me being in love with Lilly, I don't care.''

''And I love her too...'' Lilly suddenly let out, hoping it would help.

Grandma didn't say anything for a while, looking at the girls in front of her. Miley didn't know what she was thinking, but what she was seeing in her eyes was a mixing of anger, disappointment, confusion, and worry.

''I have to go prepare dinner.'' Grandma said blankly. She walked away, without even looking back. Miley watched her go, shaking. Lilly looked at her girlfriend.

''You're okay?'' she asked, squeezing Miley's hand comfortingly.

''Yes I am.'' Miley nodded. ''I expected it. I knew it was going to be hard. I just wished I was wrong in the first place...'' Miley sighed.

''Come here'' Lilly said, pulling her into a hug.

Sam grabbed Jodie by the arms, pulling her away to let the girls some privacy. Jodie first mouthed to him that she didn't want to go, but Sam made the famous Stewart's look, and she gave in, groaning. They left quietly the barn, leaving the girls alone.


	5. The war is on

**Tennessee you said? Chapter 5**

Lilly and Miley were lying on the straw, Miley's face burried in Lilly's neck. She was feeling really bad about what happened earlier. Lilly was trying to calm her down, but nothing really worked.

''Look at the bright side Miley, you don't need to tell her anymore...'' Lilly soothed.

''I just wished I could have told her myself. She walked in on us...'' Miley replied. ''Now she hates me.''

''She doesn't hate you!'' Lilly exclaimed. ''You have to give her some time. It's major news for her! Like it was for me when I found out you were Hannah. Your grandmother is a wonderful person, you should give her some credit. I'm sure she'll come around soon. She loves you.''

''I hope you're right...'' Miley whispered, playing with Lilly's top.

''I am always right...'' Lilly smiled. Miley laughed. ''Aaah, that's what I wanted to hear. Smiley Miley is back...'' Lilly said, kissing her on the forehead. She held her tighter and Miley tightened her grip around Lilly's waist. She closed her eyes, just living in the moment. She was safe there, with Lilly. Nothing, noone could ever hurt her as long as she had her.

''By the way, I got a question for you...'' Lilly said, a few seconds later.

''What's that?'' Miley asked, eyes closed.

''what's going on with Jodie?''

Miley opened her eyes wide, panicked. But Lilly couldn't see her.

''I mean, she seems very... close to you...'' Lilly added, seeing that Miley wasn't answering.

Miley sighed. ''Don't worry about Jodie. Everything's fine, or will be fine anyway...''

Lilly frowned at Miley's answer. She didn't like the sound of it and she wanted to know more. She had a bad feeling in her gut, a feeling that told her to keep an eye on Jodie. She didn't trust her, and she somehow knew she was right. However, Miley was already upset and she didn't want to make it worse, so she didn't ask anymore informations, waiting for a better time. Miley thanks god that Lilly didn't try to go further.

* * *

Lilly was standing in the enclosure putting on some leather gloves. Miley was leaning over the edge of the fence talking to her. 

''Are you sure you wanna do this Lilly?'' Miley asked, skeptical.

''Of course I'm sure!''

''The last time you tried it, it ended real bad...'' Miley pointed out.

Lilly was going to try to ride a horse and catch a calf at the same time. She had tried this once, in Nashville too, when she was younger. (**A/N**: see ''Sweet girlfriend of Mine'').

''I can do it! You know me, I like to try new things...''

Miley sighed, giving in. Lilly smiled, victorious. She stepped up on the edge and leaned real close to Miley.

''I love you Miley!'' she breathed.

Miley smiled, skiming Lilly's lips with her mouth. ''I love you too.'' She leaned to kiss her, but pulled away as Lilly was going to press her lips against hers. Lilly groaned in frustration.

''Promise me you're not going to do something stupid...'' Miley demanded.

''I promise... Now can I have my kiss?'' Lilly pouted.

Miley laughed, and gave in. They shared a long kiss. Lilly was the first to pull back. She smiled when she saw Miley's eyes were still closed and caught up in the moment. She gave her another kiss and she got off the edge, as Miley opened her eyes.

''Welcome back,'' Lilly winked as she walked away towards Uncle John. Miley sighed in wonderment. She leaned her head on her palm and watched them.

Miley was undoubtely turned on by seeing Lilly in her jeans and cowboy vest. Of course, Lilly had once again insisted to wear a hat. But Miley wouldn't protest because she looked so damn hot like that. In fact, if she could, she would have just jumped on her in the middle on the yard, in front of everyone's eyes.

''Hey Miles.'' Jodie said, leaning next to her on the edge. ''What you're doing?''

''Nothin'. Just watching Lilly.'' Miley said, not taking out off Lilly.

''Do you ever do anything else?'' Jodie teased. But the truth was she was jealous. Miley didn't notice though.

''As a matter of fact, nope. It's my favorite sing to do, besides singing.'' Miley beamed.

Jodie let out a desperate sigh, causing Miley to take off her eyes out of Lilly and look at her.

''What's wrong?'' she asked, concerned. Jodie looked at her sidelong, wondering if she could talk to her openly. Miley was her bestfriend, and there was nothing she couldn't tell her. Except that, maybe...

''Well?'' Miley pressed.

''It's just... you're lucky Miley. I mean, you're so happy. You're glowing! Everytime I see you looking at Lilly, you got these sparks in your eyes... I just wish...''

''You just wish you had someone like that too?'' Miley guessed.

''No... I just wish you felt that way for me.'' Jodie said, looking deeply into Miley'eyes.

Miley gasped. ''Bestfriend say what?''

''I think I love you Miles.'' Jodie said, without detaching her eyes from Miley's.

Jodie suddenly grabbed Miley and kissed her. Miley quickly pulled away. She then saw Lilly, a few feet away, looking at them. Lilly looked stunned and hurt.

Miley was going to jump off the edge and run to her, to explain. But her uncle got a hold on Lilly first, so she stopped in the middle of the enclosure.

''You're ready Lilly?'' He asked.

''err, I guess.'' She said hesitantly. The girls were staring at each other.

''Ok...'' Uncle John said. He was a little taken aback by what was going on between Lilly and Miley. ''Come with me.'' He added, grabbing Lilly. ''Miley, you should get out off here, it could be dangerous...'' He warned her.

Lilly followed Uncle John without looking back at Miley, thus Miley did as she was asked to and went back to her first spot.

John and Lilly went to the other side of the enclosure where Samuel was already working with a horse. He jumped off at their arrival.

''Hey Lilly!'' He beamed.

''Hey...'' Lilly said, her eyes riveted on the huge horse a few meters away. She looked worried. Samuel noticed. ''Come on Lilly, it's just Fudge! She won't hurt you!''

''Ok, got on the horse.'' Uncle John said. Lilly reluctantly looked at the huge animal standing in front of her.

''Erm, I'm not so sure about that anymore...'' She was going to walk away, but John grabbed her arm.

''Come on, she's smart and kind. She's the best horse I have. I'm sure you're gonna love riding her...Besides, Jodie used to ride her all the time. This should comfort you.''

Lilly squeezed her fists. Jodie...She put her feet in the left stirrup.

Lilly hopped on the horse who started to walk. Miley and Jodie were watching the scene. Miley had precautiously put a few inches between the two of them, and Jodie had noticed it. However, she didn't mind, because Miley and Lilly's relationship was already in trouble... thanks to her... She started to discretly close the distance between Miley and her. Miley didn't pay attention because she was too busy contemplated Lilly and worrying about their future.

''Wow, this is definitly not like riding my skate board.'' Lilly said, her voice shaking through the nervosity. However, she soon started to relax. Fudge could feel that too because she started to trot. Lilly smiled at this new sensation.

Miley smiled too even though she was worried about what Lilly could have thought of the kiss. She felt Jodie put a hand on hers. She turned to her, smiled weakly and pulled back her hand. Jodie looked away, disappointed and hurt. But she didn't leave. She won't. She had to win Miley's heart.

Lilly was gaining confidence. She let Uncle John release a calf and ask him for a lasso. She started to make it twirl. The calf was running everywhere, but Fudge knew her job, and Lilly just needed to follow her. Sam and Uncle John were right about Fudge. The team kept going after the calf, Lilly ready with the lasso.

''ok, now Lilly!'' Uncle John cried.

Lilly aimed and threw the lasso around the calf's neck, but she missed.

''It's okay, Lilly. Just try to be more flexible in your fist...''

Lilly followed Uncle John's tip, and placed herself. She threw the lasso again, and finally managed to laced it around the calf. Sam immediately went next to the calf and took care of the rest. Lilly smiled. As a reflex, she looked towards Miley. She was beaming too, proud. However, Lilly's smile faded when she remembered Jodie and the kissed. She turned away.

Miley had a small spark of hope when she saw Lilly looked at her. But it all faded when she saw her hurt look, and her turning her head. Miley's heart was racing, scared. She didn't want to lose Lilly. Of course, she was imagining the worst possible scenario, but there was no way in hell, Lilly was going to forgive her like this... _Lilly probably knows I'm not the one who initiated the kiss. She must know it's not my fault. I didn't even kiss back._

Lilly couldn't stop thinking about Miley kissing another girl. Worst of all, it was Jodie, her bestfriend. Like Lilly. She was her bestfriend before being her girlfriend... What if Miley...? She shook her head to get rid off these horrifying thoughts.

''Uncle John, do you think I could ride Fudge a few minutes more?'' She asked.

''err, sure.''

'' I thought it could be cool if I could ride her in the lands...''

''It's fine with me, but I want Sam with you. It's safer.''

''Okay.'' Lilly shrugged.

Sam smiled. He ran away towards the stable, and came back a few minutes later with his own horse. He hopped on and they both trotted away. Lilly didn't even look back. Miley looked at them, hurt.

* * *

Miley waited for Lilly, sat on the fence where she was earlier. She watched at the sunset, wondering what Lilly was doing with Sam, what she was thinking. Sam... She hoped he wouldn't tent anything to get Lilly. Miley felt jealousy rise in her. Lilly was hurt, she was vulnerable. And she was upset and angry. Sam could benefit from the situation. _No, Lilly wouldn't do something like that. I trust her. She can't... She won't... Miley reasoned herself._

Jodie was still here, waiting for their big night at the karoake bar. Miley regretted to have invited her. She couldn't get rid of her anymore. Moreover, she wouldn't dare. Jodie was her best friend inspite of everything. She kissed her, okay, she was mad at her, okay, but she didn't want to lose her as a friend over that. She just needed to explain to her that she could never be in love with her, or anyone, but Lilly.

Miley soon saw Lilly and Sam coming back. She jumped off the fence and walked to them. She saw Lilly got off the horse, and handing the reins to Sam, as she was glancing towards Miley.

''thank you so much Sam! It was amazing.''

''Anytime Lilly!'' He smiled. He then trotted away with both horses. Lilly headed directly towards the house, no waiting for Miley. Miley ran after her.

''Lilly! Wait! Please!!'' She cried.

But Lilly soon disappeared in the house. Miley stopped, discouraged. Jodie looked at her and smiled vainly. Things weren't good for Miley and Lilly, because of her. One more step to get Miley dumped by Lilly. One more step before Miley to be hers...


	6. Don't tell me, I already know

**Tennessee you said? Chapter 6**

Miley spent a few minutes looking for Lilly, but she was nowhere to be found. She didn't want to be found anyway. Thus, she gave in, and just hung around, her hands in her pocket, her head down. She went pass the living room and saw her grandmother knitting next to the chimney. A fire was on.

''Hey grandma...'' Miley said shyly from the corridor.

Her grandma looked up and smiled as shyly as Miley when she saw her grand daughter. ''Hi sweetie.''

They looked at each other, awkward, the souvenir of what happened at lunch in their minds.

''Are you still mad?'' Miley finally asked.

''Nooo...'' Grandma smiled. ''I'm not Miley. I've never been mad. Come on honey, have a seat.''

Miley smiled and went to sit on the couch.

''I was just... shocked.'' Grandma continued. ''I can't think of a better word...''

''well, no need to be shocked anymore.'' Miley let out. ''Lilly saw Jodie kissing me...''

Her grandma gasped. ''Sweetie say what?''

Despite of the situation, Miley couldn't help but giggle at her grand mother's reaction.

''Jodie kissed me earlier, and Lilly saw it. I wanted to explain, but then she had to catch a veal. So I waited but she went on a ride with Fudge and Sam. I waited for her again. But when they came back, she just avoided me, and walked away.'' Miley blurted out quickly. ''I think it's over.'' She added, looking down, tears threatening to roll on her cheeks.

Grandma was moved to see her grand daughter so sad. She stood up and went to sit next to Miley on the couch. Miley put her head on her shoulder as she rocked her slightly.

''Listen Miley. I know a lot about life. I know more than you know. Love is something you have to cherish. A few people can actually say they had the chance to meet their soulmates.''

''Did you?'' Miley asked.

''No I didn't. Your grandpa was a wonderful man, but he wasn't the one for me. However, I can see this Lilly girl is the right person for you. Boy or girl, I don't care Miley, as long as you're happy.''

''Really? But what about what you said in the barn?'' Miley asked, pulling back and looking at her grand mother. ''You were...''

''Forget what I said.'' Her grandma cut her off, visibly angry to herself. ''It was my age and my dementia talking.'' She smiled. ''Now, if I'm right, and I know I'm right, Lilly still loves you and never ceased.'' Miley smiled and hugged her grandma tight.

''Now, go get her, before we leave.'' Mrs Stewart said.

''Thanks.'' Miley breathed still in her grandmother's arms.

''You're welcome sweetie.'' her grandma replied, kissing her on the head.

Miley quickly stood up and ran out the room. She hoped her grandmother was right. She HAD to be right.

* * *

Miley stormed in her room, hoping to find Lilly there. Unfortunatly, she wasn't. However, she could see that she was only a few minutes ago because steam was still on the bathroom windows and her clothes from the afternoon had been dropped on the bed. She obviously dressed for the karaoke tonight and was somewhere else now. Miley knew Lilly was avoiding her, but it was enough. She couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't be away from her anymore. Her grandma's peptalk had gave her the strenght, the envy and the need to talk to her girlfriend, no matter what.

* * *

Miley took a shower and changed. She put on a skirt and a white top, with a leather jacket above. She then went back downstairs quickly, determining to find Lilly and sort everything out. As she walked in the house, Miley heard voices coming from the kitchen. Lilly's and Jackson's.

''...kissed? Really? I can't believe it.'' Jackson exclaimed.

''Me neither. Well I kind of could have seen it coming. I mean, Jodie and Miley are close, they're bestfriends. Miley and I were bestfriends first...''

''Yes, but it's totally different!''

''I guess not... I asked Miley earlier what was going on between Jodie and her, but she told me to not worry about that... I can't believe how stupid I've been.'' Lilly scoffed.

Miley looked down. _You weren't stupid Lilly, I was, she said to herself._

''And what did Miley do?'' Jackson inquired.

''Nothing. She just let her being kissed. I made me think that she DID want Jodie to kiss her.''

''Lilly! How can you even think that of Miley!'' Jackson exclaimed, defending his sister. '' She would never do that to you. She was just probably too taken aback to even think anything.''

''Maybe... I don't know.''

''Did you talk to her?''

''Nope...'' Lilly shrugged.

''Are you gonna talk to her?'' Jackson frowned.

''Nope...''

''So... does this mean you guys are broken up?'' Miley heard Jackson ask.

Miley's heart beat faster. What was Lilly going to answer? She wanted to know her fate. She wanted to know if she still had Lilly. She waited eagerly, but Lilly seemed to take her time to answer. _This is not good, _Miley thought, bending a little more towards the opening hopping that if she could see Lilly's face, she could have a part of the answer. She suddenly felt someone tap on her shoulders. She jumped and quickly backed back, hiding. She turned around and saw Sam. She punched him, her heart ready to explode. ''you're so...'' She whispered, threatening. Sam was going to say something back, but she motioned him to stay quiet and returned her attention on what was going on in the kitchen.

''I think you're right.'' Jackson nodded.

Miley groaned. She had missed Lilly's answer.

''What you're doing?'' Sam whispered.

''Shsssshhh.'' Miley said. She pulled him away.

''are you trying to sabotage me, my friend?!'' She cried as they were far away.

Sam looked at her, confused. ''Actually, I was trying to tell you that we should move faster, otherwise we're gonna be late...''

''I know,'' Miley said, still preoccupied by Lilly. ''I'm going to see if Jodie...'' she reluctantly let out.

''Jodie...'' Sam repeated, in a dreaming mocking tone, cutting her off.

''Oh! Shut it! There's nothing between Jodie and me, and never will! I love Lilly to death, and it looks like I lost her now!'' Miley cried, anger in her voice and teary eyes. Sam stopped smiling when he saw her cousin's distress.

''I'm sorry Miley.''

''Whatever. I'm going in the car.'' She said, walking away.

* * *

Miley was in the car and Jodie soon joined her. They were waiting for Sam and Lilly.

''So, how're things going with Lilly?'' Jodie inquired.

''I don't know.'' Miley replied, grumpy. She didn't want to talk anymore, especially not to Jodie.

Jodie stayed quiet, respecting what Miley wanted for once.

''What the heck are they doing?'' Jodie cried, a few minutes later.

''Wait here, I'm gonna find out...'' Miley said, happy to have a reason to get away.

Miley was also worried because Sam was supposed to look for Lilly and she knew her cousin liked her... a lot! She had told Sam they had broken up. She was afraid he was going to make a move on Lilly. Even though she was sure Lilly wasn't interested, after what happened this afternoon, she could do something she would regret.

Miley crossed the courtyard and went back in the house. She heard voices coming from the living room. Lilly's and Sam's. Miley froze and listened.

''...may have noticed, but I kind of like you. And since you and Miley broke up, I thought that maybe...'' Sam leaned towards Lilly, ready to kiss her.

''Wow, easy there Sam!'' Lilly scoffed, backing away. ''Miley and I didn't break up.''

Miley's mouth dropped in surprise.

''But I thought... Miley told me...'' Sam tried to explain.

''We just had a fight, that's all.'' Lilly said.

Miley was now smiling from ear to ear. _Grandma was right. Lilly still loves me. Lilly still wants to be with me. If I could, I would just run to her, and kiss her, and take off this top, and..._

''Besides, I told you, I don't like guys... I'm sorry.''

''So you're saying that I don't have any chance with you?'' Sam asked.

''I'm sorry...'' Lilly let out. ''I can't love anyone else. I love Miley. Nothing will change that...''

''Well, you can't say I didn't try!'' Sam smiled. ''So... I mean... Jodie...'' he then asked, confused.

''Well, Jodie, I don't know. I'll have to think of something.'' Lilly shrugged.

Sam looked at her, wondering what she had in mind. Miley smiled a little. This was typical of Lilly. Her competitive nature was showing.

''You have no idea how mad I am!'' Lilly suddenly exclaimed, punching the table.

Miley's smile dropped a little.

''How could Miley do that?!''

''I don't think it's Miley's fault...'' Sam said, unsure and scared that Lilly would punch him next time.

Lilly shighed longly. ''I know it's not...'' She finally let out. ''It's just... you have no idea how hard it is to see the girl you love kiss someone else. I felt like my heart broke in millions of pieces... literally. And I can't forget the sight of... of... THAT!'' Lilly said with a grimace.

Miley sighed. She hurt Lilly so bad. It wasn't her fault, right, but as Lilly said, she didn't do anything to stop it, but not because she didn't want to, but because when she felt Jodie's lips on hers, her brain suddenly shut down. It was like she had left her body and that it was someone else kissing her.

Miley needed to explain that to Lilly. She needed to ask her for forgiveness, and she will do it tonight. But boy, Lilly could be very stubborn. It wasn't going to be a piece of cake!

''I think you should go easy on Miley...'' She heard Sam say. ''I can guarantee you that Jodie doesn't mean anything for her...''

''Don't say stupidities Sam!'' Lilly snapped. ''Of course, she means something. They're bestfriends. This has to count for something, right? And I'm scared because I don't wanna lose Miley. A kiss always means something. It's never just a kiss.''

Miley sighed. _It didn't mean anything. I didn't feel a thing...Please Lilly, you know this. Deep down inside you... Please!_

''Girls...It's always about drama!'' Samuel sighed. Lilly let out a laugh and Sam smiled. ''Come on, Miley and Jodie are waiting for us.''

Miley heard them coming in her directions. She quietly walked away and get out of the house.

* * *

Miley ran towards the car as fast as she could, and stormed in.

''they're coming,'' she said to Jodie, panting.

Jodie looked at her suspiciously. ''What did ya do, Miley Stewart?''

''Nothin'. I kinda surprise Sam and Lilly in the living room...''

''And?'' Jodie asked, knowing there was more.

''And I spy on them...'' Miley confessed.

''Oh, lemme guess.'' Jodie said, suddenly all ears out. ''Lilly kissed him. I knew you couldn't trust her. You see Miley, you'd be so better off with me!'' Jodie exclaimed as she put hand on Miley's thigh.

The door of the car opened and Lilly got in. ''Hey gu...'' She said, but froze. She saw Miley sit in her seat with Jodie's hand on her legs, and Jodie leaning towards Miley.

She quickly turned around.

_Sweet nibblets! Miley thought. _She took off Jodie's hands.

''Lilly, let me...'' she cried. But she was interrupted by Sam coming in the car. Lilly didn't look at her, staring outside through the window. Jodie hid a smile. Sam started the engine. Miley disappeared in her seat, upset. She had just made things worse with Lilly.

* * *

The ride was quiet. Miley was silently cursing at Jodie. She loved her, she was her bestfriend, but she was acting so... so... arrrg! She couldn't even think of the appropriate word. Well, she could, but her dad made her swear when she was younger, that she would never ever say this kind of word...

Lilly wasn't much better. She was having an inner battle with herself. She had two conversations tonight. One with Jackson and one with Sam. Both of them had told her that Jodie was the only responsible for the kiss. Miley didn't ask for it, and didn't even want it. But, Lilly had twice seen them being intimate with each other, and each time, Miley didn't seem to be bothered by Jodie's attitude. Of course, her good sense was telling her that she should trust Miley. She loved her, they had been in a long term relationship, at least for their age. They had been through everything together. Lilly gradually calmed down. She needed to forget what happened this afternoon, and just think of the Miley she knew. The real Miley. She had to put her negative feelings and thoughts aside to start figure things out more clearly.

Jodie was in a complete dream. Her plan worked even better that she hoped. She didn't want to hurt Miley. She loved her, and she was her bestfriend first. But she needed her to be with her, not with Lilly. And if it meant to hurt her first, then be it. At least, they will be happy after.


	7. Sing your heart out

**Author's note: **I created a new email address for you guys if you want to message me, or talk me more easily. If you want to send me chapters too that you would like me to keep on and transform in a story for my serie, you can do it too thanks to this email address.

Maltagozohotmail.fr

I also created a forum for the serie. It's called '**Liley's heart' **and you can go there to talk about the episodes, what you think about Liley, Hannah Montana, your ideas for the serie, your critiques, or other stuff! Anything's welcomed !

**Tennessee You said? Chapter 7**

Sam, Lilly, Jodie and Miley soon arrived at the karaoke bar. They all got out off the car. Miley quickly walked towards Lilly and walked next to her. Their arms were lying next to each other, sometimes brushing, but Miley didn't dare to hold Lilly's hand and it felt weird. She always held her hand. But the good sign was that Lilly didn't try to walk away from her, and Miley felt somewhat relieved. Jodie was going to join them, but Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and ''forced'' her to walk with him. Miley smiled at him, thankful. He nodded and winked at her. They all went inside, Miley holding the door for Lilly. Lilly looked at her as she stepped inside, a slight smile on her lips. Miley felt her heart jump when she could have sworn that she had found these sparks in Lilly's eyes when she glanced at her.

* * *

In the bar, Lilly sat between Uncle John and Uncle Earl. Miley had tried to sit next to her, but they had got ahead of her. Now, she was sitting next to Jodie, and she was facing her dad.

Miley tried to get Lilly's attention during the meal, but uncle Earl and Uncle John were talking to her and they had a lot of fun. Miley felt left out but she couldn't blame Lilly after what happened.

''Are you okay?'' Jodie asked, putting a hand on Miley's back. Miley froze as she felt Jodie touch her. She wasn't going to make the same mistake... she was going to think _twice_, but it was the third time... _Maaan, I'm so stupid,_ Miley thought.

''I'm fine.'' she replied, rather cold. She backed away, making Jodie understand that she didn't want her to touch her anymore.

''Do you wanna dance?'' Jodie asked anyway, hopeful.

''No, thanks.'' Miley said, looking away, annoyed.

''Miley, wh...'' Jodie started.

''Listen, Jodie. I can't talk to you right now. I'm trying to fix my relationship with Lilly... A relationship that wouldn't need to be fixed if you hadn't kiss me!'' Miley said more harshly than she wanted. Jodie looked down, hurt, but Miley didn't apologize.

Lilly wanted to talk to Miley too during diner, but Earl and John were talking to her. She didn't want to be rude, so she pretended to be interested and laughed at their jokes. It was the same kind of Mr Stewart's joke, so she really had to force herself...

She sometimes glanced at Miley, but Miley seemed to be busy with Jodie. _No Lilly, don't make a big deal out of this. Remember, Miley loves you, you love her, you trust each other. But hell, Jodie got nerve..._

Besides, she noticed that Miley was trying to keep her distance from Jodie. She could see that she was grumpy and that she was avoiding her. Jodie was practically stuck to Miley. Nobody could see it, but under the table, Lilly was squeezing her fists tightly, imagining she was smashing Jodie's head. She used to do this all the time, but for Amber and Ashley.

Miley saw Jodie stand up and thought it was the perfect occasion to go see Lilly. She got up and started to walk around the table.

''And Now, miss Lilly Truscott on Stage!'' They all heard suddenly. Miley froze and gasped and looked at Lilly.

Lilly who was at this moment drinking, spilled out and coughed.

Jodie, who had come back, grinned. ''I guess you're on...'' She said.

Lilly looked at her and understood immediatly she was responsible for it. Miley looked as stunned as Lilly and glared at Jodie.

''Why did you do that?'' Miley cried to Jodie. Jodie shrugged but didn't reply. ''You're...so arggg! I can't believe how you're acting right now!''

Lilly didn't want to give Jodie the satisfaction to see her chickened out. Thus, she reluctantly stood up. How could Jodie do that? She wasn't a singer. The only time she sang was in her shower or at a Hannah's concert. And the noise was covering up her voice. She glanced at Miley when she walked pass her. She mouthed ''sorry'' to Lilly. Lilly shrugged. _It won't really help me right now..._ She slowly walked to the stage, cursing at Jodie. It was obvious, she had something in mind, and this something probably involved Lilly out of the picture by humiliating herself.

Miley was looking at the poor Lilly. She blamed herself again because of Jodie. Lilly was going to hate both of them now. Any chance of forgiveness was lost.

Jodie had a mocking smile on her lips. She hoped Lilly was going to ridiculize herself on the stage, so that Miley would dump her and take her instead. Miley spotted a waitress coming their way.

''Hi!'' she said in her most charming smile. ''Can I borrow you this?'' She asked, pointed at an half full glass of coke.

''Err... sure. Why?'' the waitress said confused.

''You'll see.'' Miley grabbed the glass and turned towards Jodie who was still looking mockingly at Lilly.

''Jodie?'' Miley called.

''yeah?'' she answered looking at her. She suddenly felt her face being soaked by some kind of liquid. Coke apparently. She had closed her eyes by reflex and when she opened them again, she could see Miley's beaming and mocking face.

''Why did you do that for?'' Jodie cried, confused.

Miley rolled her eyes. ''You're lucky I didn't do anything else... yet.''

Lilly had seen the scene from the other side of the room. _This is why I love my girl... She thought smiling._ She came up next to the stage, and a red hair woman came to her.

''so, Lilly, what you're gonna sing tonight?'' Rosie asked Lilly.

''I... I don't know.'' Lilly stuttered. ''What do you suggest me?''

''I don't know. Is there anyone special in the room?''

''Actually, yes, there is.'' Lilly grinned.

''Okay, so I guess I have the perfect song for ya Hon'!'' Rosie winked, visibly having something in her mind.

''Ok... Erm'' Lilly said in the dark. She was holding on to the micro as if her life depended on it. She squeezed it under the anxiety. Seeing all this people in front of her was scary. ''so erm... I'd like to dedicate this song to the person I love more than anything else in this world. Miley Stewart. Miley I'm sorry for freezing you out. I know that it didn't mean anything to you and I'm sorry I believed it did. I love you, I hope you know that...'' Lilly said in the micro, looking right into Miley's eyes. Miley gasped, surprised to see Lilly dedicating her a song after what happened. She smiled though. She smiled even more when she saw Jodie burning out.

The music started. It was ''Inside your Heaven'', by Carrie Underwood

_I've been down, now I'm best  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess it's right, it's so amazing  
Every time I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
the sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes  
And I wanna be inside your Heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
When the storm blows your way  
And I wanna be in your heaven  
I wanna be the Earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up, the wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
the sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes  
_

The music ended and Lilly, to her biggest surprise, got a standing ovation. She had a good voice and she never suspected it. She went back to the table, still shaking. Jodie had a murderous look on her face, but Miley was stunned and amazed.

''Well, Lilly, if you ever need a manager...'' Mr Stewart jocked.

Lilly laughed. ''Heck no, Miley's the star!''

Miley smiled and stood up. She walked around the table and grabbed Lilly by the shoulders. They both shivered when they felt each other closed again. Miley leaned closed to Lilly and whispered in her ear. ''Can I see you in private?''

Lilly nodded, smiling and stood up. They walked away, under the Stewart family's eyes. Nobody was stupid. They all knew what Miley wanted.

* * *

Miley led Lilly outside the bar. They sat on a bench. The night was cold. The girls shivered.

''Are you sure you wanna be outside?'' Lilly groaned.

''Well yeah, it's the only place where we can be alone.''

Lilly groaned but gave in. ''So why the heck are we here?''

''I... erm. I wanted to talk to you about that kiss...'' Miley started, squeezing her hands with nervousness.

''Yeah?''

''I hope you know I didn't start it and...I want you to know that I'm really really really sorry, and that I...''

''Did you kiss her back?'' Lilly cut off.

''No.''

''Did you like it?''

''No.''

''Did you feel something?''

''No.''

''Okay. So then It's good for me.'' Lilly shrugged.

''What? Really?'' Miley exclaimed, stunned.

''Yeah really.'' Lilly laughed at Miley's incredulous look. ''I trust you Miley.'' she shrugged. ''And I saw how Jodie looks at you. It's obvious that she likes you... a lot!''

''But you gave me such a hard time! You were so mad! How can you be so cool now!''

''well, I had time to think everything through. We've been together for five months. We did and lived everything together. That got to count for something. Besides, I love you. And love comes with trust.''

''I hope you know I don't like her. Well I do, but not that way...''

''I know that...now...'' Lilly said.

''ok...'' Miley smiled.

''Besides, I'm not the jealous kind of girlfriend.'' Lilly said, vainly.

_Are you kidding me?_ Miley laughed to herself. But she stayed serious and decided to play with Lilly a little bit. She looked at her a little disappointed.

''What?'' Lilly frowned.

''So, you're not jealous? Not even a little bit?''

_Oh yes I am, Lilly thought_. ''Nope.''

''Another girl kissed me and you're not jealous?!''

_Are you kidding me? I've never been so jealous!_ ''Nope...'' Lilly said again.

Miley leaned back on the wall upset. Lilly kissed her on the cheek. ''I got your heart bab'. Forever. ''

Miley straightened up. ''So, what you're saying is that if a girl invited me to dance, you wouldn't mind, because you're not j'the jealous kind of girlfriend...'' Miley said puttint quotes.

_Of course I'd mind. I would die! Lilly thought. _The thought of Miley being with someone else was horrifying. She had goosebumps even thinking about it.

''Nope.'' Lilly lied however.

''Okay...'' Miley said with a malicious smile. She stood up and went to the door, ready to step in the bar.

''Where are you going?!'' Lilly exclaimed standing up.

''I'm gonna see if anyone wants to share a dance with me... You know, a very sexy dance... our bodies real close, brushing against each other.'' Miley said, acting innocent. She started pushing the door but Lilly grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door.

Lilly grimaced. ''Fine...'' She let out.

'''Fine' What?'' Miley asked teasing, arms crossed on her chest, waiting for Lilly to spill out the truth.

''You were right!'' Lilly confessed.

''I was right... about?'' Miley played.

''You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?'' Lilly grimaced.

Miley nodded, smiling even more. Lilly's face was hilarious and so cute. Lilly looked at her hand a little embarrassed.

''So?'' Miley pressed.

''So... I was...'' Lilly started.

''You were...?'' Miley said, seeing that Lilly was quiet. She came closer and put her hands on Lilly's waist. ''You were...? Come on Lilly! Say it!''

''Jealous!'' Lilly quietly groaned. It was almost ununderstandable.

''You were what? I didn't hear you...'' Miley jocked.

''Jea- louuuuss!!'' Lilly cried. ''Happy?''

''Extremely...'' Miley whispered. She leaned and kissed her Lilly.

''Maaan, you like playing with fire, don't you?'' Lilly said. Miley grinned ''Yeah, I do...a lot!'' The girls laughed and sat back on the bench, Miley resting her head on Lilly's shoulder.

''So we're okay?'' she asked.

''Yeah we are. We'll always be, no matter what. But next time Jodie hits on you, I authorize you to punch her...''

''Lilly! I can't do that! She's my best friend!'' Miley chocked.

''Really? After all what she's done?''

''Yeah! Of course, I'm mad and all, but it doesn't look like her, there must be something more. I don't know, I have to talk to her...''

''now?'' Lilly frowned.

Miley giggled. ''No... not _now_. Tomorrow.''

Lilly looked relieved.

''Right now, I wanna make up with my girlfriend'' Miley added, straightening up and leaning towards Lilly.

* * *

When Miley and Lilly came back at the table a few minutes later, Jodie had changed her shirt and decided that if Lilly could sing to Miley, she also could do it too. She stood up fiercely and walked to the stage under Miley and Lilly's amused look.

''What is she up to this time?'' Lilly whispered in Miley's ear.

Miley shrugged and kissed Lilly in response. ''don't care.''

the song started. It was ''I don't wanna miss a thing'' by Aerosmith. Jodie did have a good voice. But nobody could equal Lilly in Miley's heart. Besides, even though the song was talking about love, all Miley could hear was her heart beating for Lilly.

''Wanna dance?'' Lilly asked to Miley.

''With pleasure!'' Miley replied with a big smile. She took Lilly's hand and they went on the dancefloor. They danced under Jodie's eyes. Jodie was clearly upset to see the two lovers having a good time on the song SHE was singing. Miley was lost in Lilly's eyes. Even though someone else was singing the song, she felt she was saying these exact words to Lilly.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
Don't wanna close my eyes, Don't wanna fall asleep  
Coz I miss you Bab, and I don't wanna miss a thing  
Coz even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you bab' and I don't wanna miss a thing  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever  
Don't wanna close my eyes, Don't wanna fall asleep  
Coz I miss you Bab, and I don't wanna miss a thing  
Coz even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do_

* * *

The evening went on, and Miley and Lilly didn't break appart once. Jodie left early, upset that she couldn't get any attention from Miley. Finally, at about Eleven, her dad walked up to them.

''So girls, we're sleeping outside tonight. Wanna join us?'' he asked.

''erm, who's 'us'?''

''Uncle Earl, Aunt Dolly, and I.''

''Did uncle Earl eat peas? Is that why you're sleeping outside?'' Miley grimaced.

''that, and it's a beautiful night.''

''Kind of chilly though...'' Lilly noticed.

''Yep. But we got good sleeping bags! Besides, you girls can keep yourselves warm in each other's arms.'' Her dad winked.

Miley beamed, but Lilly was a little embarrassed by Mr Stewart's allusion.

''So, what do you say?'' Mr Stewart asked.

''I guess it would be cool. But please, can we sleep a few feet away from you guys! I don't really want to be next to Uncle Earl...''

Her dad laughed. ''No problem. I'll set a fire just for you guys...''

Miley and Lilly smiled. Miley's dad started to leave, but he turned back. ''What about Jodie?''

''Oh, she won't be with us tonight.''

''Oh...'' Her dad nodded. He perfectly knew what was going on. Her daughter was breaking so many hearts ! But he didn't mind. Lilly was his favourite. He didn't say that to the girls, but he secretely hoped that the girls will be there for each other all their lives. He knew it was a perfect match.

Miley and Lilly glanced at each other, smiling connivingly. They both knew what was going to happen tonight. Sleeping outside, under the stars, with a fire. It was a romantic setting, just made for them. Miley grabbed Lilly's hands and kissed her girlfriend.

''This is a preview for what's going to happen next...'' She whispered seductively. Lilly smiled and kissed Miley again, this time, she slid her tongue in Miley's mouth and they shared a passionate kiss.

''And this is a preview for what's going to happen after that.'' Lilly said.

They definitly couldn't wait to be there. Lilly led Miley outside, ready for their night of lust and passion.


	8. Man, this was not what we had in mind!

**Tennessee You said? Chapter 8**

''Oh my god, we're gonna freeze tonight.'' Lilly exclaimed, as she was shaking in her sleeping bag. Miley wasn't in hers yet. She was setting the place. ''Wait, I'm gonna add a log on the fire.'' she said walking away. She went to her dad and uncle Earl's site, and grabbed two other logs. She came back and threw one of them in the fire, which gained in intensity.

Miley slid in her sleeping bag, next to her girlfriend. They laid there, looking quietly at the sky and its stars.

''Miley, why didn't you come see me earlier to tell me everything?'' Lilly asked a few minutes later.

''Are you kidding me? I couldn't find you, you hid from me!'' Miley exclaimed. Lilly smiled a little. ''And when I did see you, you were talking with Jackson or Sam, saying how mad you were and all. I was afraid to hear what you had to say. And I didn't even know what to tell you in the first place. I mean, I wasn't sure you were going to believe me...''

''Yeah, I was probably too upset to think rationally. I'm sorry I ran away instead of facing the situation.''

''No need to be sorry. Let's stop talking about this, okay. Let's just forget everything.'' Miley soothed, taking Lilly's hand in hers. They once again stayed silent.

''I didn't know you had such a good voice...'' Miley suddenly said in the silence.

''I didn't know either...'' Lilly confessed. ''I was scared as hell on stage. I just wanted to leave, but I didn't want to do such pleasure to Jodie.''

''Yeah... I'm sorry about that. She wasn't like that back then.''

''It's okay. She's got feelings for you... And I can't blame her...'' Lilly made a pause. ''If anything, she permits me to be the one to sing a love song for a change !''

Miley laughed. ''And I have to say, I loved it.''

''Yeah?'' Lilly asked turning her head to Miley.

''oh yeah.'' Miley said, looking back.

''I admire Hannah even more now. I actually know how it feels to sing in front of people. Even though it was just in a bar...It's like I know you a little more... Especially after these two days in your family...''

Miley leaned to kiss Lilly on the cheek. ''I like that...'' Miley whispered in her ear. She laid back. Lilly smirked and turned toward Miley, indian style.

''That's it?'' She asked. ''Is that all I'm gonna get after I sang this beautiful song and after all that happened?''

Miley giggled. She grabbed Lilly by her collar and pulled her onto her. ''Oh no, that's certainly not it.'' She said lovingly. They shared a kiss, a very very promising kiss. The girls were roaming their hands on each other's bodies, but the sleeping bag's made the thing as romantic as a steak in a window.

''Let's get out off these things.'' Lilly exclaimed, fighting with her sleeping bag's zipper. They quickly threw them away, and jumped back in each other's embrace.

''Hey girls!''

Miley and Lilly stopped kissing suddenly.

''Jodie?!'' Miley said surprised. ''What are you doing here? I thought you went home...''

''I did, but I wanted to spend the night with you two guys...'' Jodie said, a fake innocent look on her face. Lilly groaned and got off Miley. Jodie grinned, visibly happy that she had made them stop what they were doing. Lilly stared at her, mad. Jodie headed towards the fire, ready to settle for the night. Lilly motioned to Miley to do something to get rid of her, but Miley shrugged helplessly and mouthed ''She's my bestfriend!'' Lilly rolled her eyes, exasperated.

Lilly whispered to Miley's ear. ''Does your best friend have a problem with her brain, because it obviously stops her from understanding when someone tells her 'no'. To me, it looks like she never switches it on and just does whatever she wants. She's a _psycho_!'' Miley shoved slightly Lilly.

''Be nice, please!'' Miley begged.

''I'd rather kiss Amber than stay here with her!'' Lilly scoffed. And this meant a lot. Miley looked at her, amused.

''Come on guys let's get to bed.'' Jodie said, as she was laying down her sleeping bag between Lilly's and Miley's, so that now they were going to spend the night appart. Lilly sighed, angry. She walked threatening to Jodie but Miley grabbed her arms and pulled her next to her.

''Don't do anything you could regret.'' Miley said.

''Oh believe me, I won't regret it.'' Lilly replied, trying to get away and get to Jodie. But Miley held her grip.

''Mileeeey.'' Lilly whined.

''uh uh missy, you're not doing anything.'' Miley warned her, shaking her hand. ''Don't forget what I told you, Jodie is a friend, no matter what, and I want to know why she's doing all this. Just be patient.''

''But I've been patient! In fact I think I've been the most patient girlfriend on Earth!''

''lilly, please, do it for me.'' Miley begged more. Lilly sighed.

''You're lucky I love you...'' She finally said, in a surrendering tone.

''Guys! You're coming?'' they heard jodie call from her sleeping bag. Lilly groaned but faked a smile to Jodie. They both joined them and Miley got back to her sleeping bag. However, Lilly took hers and put it next to Miley, on the other side. Jodie glared at her. Lilly noticed and smiled. _No way I won't sleep next to the one I love... _She slid in her sleeping bag with a satisfied groan.

* * *

The next morning, Lilly found Jodie on top of Miley. Both of them were still sleeping.

''this girl knows what she wants...'' Lilly groaned.

She decided to wake them up. She shake Jodie from the tip of her foot. Jodie groaned, soon joined by Miley. Miley's eyes went round when she found Jodie's face just above hers.

''Well sleep?'' Jodie asked, smiling, even firting.

''Err, yeah, thanks...'' Miley said. Jodie and Miley stared at each other. Jodie was beaming but Miley was rather uncomfortable.

''I slept well too! But don't mind me!'' Lilly exclaimed.

Miley looked up at her. Lilly was wrapped in her sleeping bag, visibly freezing... and mad.

''Jodie, could you just get off me please? I'd like to get up.''

''Oh sure.'' Jodie said, giggling at her stupidity.

Lilly imitated her behind her back, but Miley saw it. Miley sighed.

''Anyone would be jealous if they saw their girlfriend or boyfriend sleeping with someone else on top of them!'' Lilly cried.

''Lilly, I told you, you don't have to worry!''

''I know, but I'm just... pissed off!'' Lilly groaned, looking down. She tightened the sleeping bag around her body.

Miley carressed Lilly's cheek, trying to calm her down. She smiled a little, searching for Lilly's eyes. Lilly finally smiled back.

''Hey Miley, I need to talk to you.'' Jodie said, grabbing Miley and pulling her away without waiting for her answer. Lilly watched them walking away.

''What?'' Miley asked.

But Jodie didn't say anything. She crashed her lips, again, on Miley's.

''Are you kidding me?!'' Lilly exclaimed as the kiss kept on.

Miley tried to pull back a first time, but Jodie held her firmly by her waist. Jodie finally needed air, giving Miley the perfect occasion to pull away.

''What the hell was this Jodie?!'' Miley cried, over the edge.

''I love you Miles! I want you!'' Jodie cried back.

''I don't care! Don't you get it?! I...don't...love...you...!'' Miley yelled, emphasizing every word. ''You didn't get that the first time?!'' She cried even more.

Lilly was watching the exchange between the two best friends. She wasn't mad anymore. Her anger had been replaced by astonishment, disbelief, and confusion. First, because Miley was losing it, and second, because Jodie was REALLY in love with Miley.

''How can you love her! '' Jodie said, pointing at Lilly ''and not me! She doesn't deserve you! You could do so much better! We have so much more between us! We've known each other since forever! You can't deny what we have!'' Jodie pleaded, reaching for Miley's hands. Miley didn't say anything, too shocked to be able to think anything.

''I have so much more with Lilly! You can't even compare both relationships! It's like I don't know you anymore Jodie. You're not the best friend I used to know. What happened to her? I'm not sure I still want to be around you anymore! You almost made me lose the person who makes me happy! The person I live for! I can't believe how mean, how selfish, how... how horrible you've been! You're the one I don't deserve. You're the one I should DUMP. You're the one I should erase of my life.''

Jodie's eyes were filled up with tears. She broke down suddenly and fell on the floor. Miley stopped yelling, panting. She was stunned. She quickly pulled herself together and kneed next to Jodie.

''I'm sorry.'' Miley said. ''I shouldn't have yelled at you.'' she said putting her arms around Jodie. Jodie rested her head on Miley's chest. ''I didn't mean anything... I was angry. I'm sorry Jodie.'' She said, rubbing soothly her back.

''I'll leave you guys alone.'' Lilly whispered, looking down. Miley looked at her walking away. She looked back at Jodie, pulling back and looking at her in the eyes.

''Listen Jodie, what we have is pure friendship.'' She said in a soft voice. ''I spent the last 5 years of my life with Lilly. I've been through everything with her. I love her. I am in love with her. No matter what you can say. You have to understand that I could never love you like I love her. I couldn't even love anyone else like I love her.''

Jodie nodded, as if she understood. ''I'm sorry Miley. I've been such a 'bitch. I didn't mean to. I thought we could be happy together. I wanted what you have with Lilly. You look so great together. I've never seen you like that. And I was jealous that it wasn't because of me. I wish I could make you this happy...''

''i know... and I love you for that. And you make me happy too Jodie... Well not this last couple of days... but other than that, you do!!'' Miley smiled. ''And you know what? I think that you don't really love me. I think that you love the idea of being in love. You want what I have with Lilly, you told it yourself. But you only can have it with someone that you will truly love and who will love you back.''

Jodie nodded and wipped away her tears. ''I guess you're right. I can be so dumb sometimes. And I hurt you with my stupidities... Can you forgive me?''

''Sure... You're my best friend.'' Miley shrugged and then pulled her into a hug. ''But you have to apologize to Lilly. She was the one who suffered the most...''

''Yeah...I...I'll go talk to her... Just not now... I need to be alone for a while.''

''Kay...'' Miley said. She looked at her friend soothly. ''Promise me you'll never hit on me again...'' She jocked.

''Promise...'' Jodie giggled.

Miley stood and handed her hand to Jodie to help her get up. ''I'm gonna go find Lilly.'' Miley stated.

''kay. Good luck. And sorry again...''

''It's all good! Don't worry!'' Miley smiled. She wasn't the kind of friend to hold the grudge against one. But Lilly was... and now that everything was fine with Jodie, she needed to find her.

* * *

Miley ran to the farm. She stormed in the kitchen, where her grand mother was making breakfast... with Lilly. They both were laughing. Miley froze, stunned by this sight.

Her grandma and Lilly looked at her and stopped laughing.

''I'll leave you girls alone,'' grandma said, sensing the tension. She hugged Lilly. ''I'm glad you came here Lilly. You're an amazing girl.''

''Yeah I get a lot of that.'' Lilly smiled in the hug. Grandma then left.

Miley and Lilly stood in the kitchen, awkward. It's been a while since they hadn't acted that way towards each other.

''Are you mad at me?'' Miley finally asked, worried that Lilly's answer would be 'yes'.

''Nope'' Lilly replied, getting her attention back on the eggs cooking in the frying pan.

Miley could feel that even if Lilly's answer was 'no', she was tense, and upset. She came next to Lilly, and leaned on the sink. ''I told Jodie that I was in love with you and that no one could ever change it... Besides, she doesn't really love me. She thought she did. She just wants what we have together.''

Lilly didn't reply, she kept cooking the eggs. ''Want some?'' She asked as she took the pan off the fire.

''Sure'' Miley shrugged.

Lilly served some eggs in each plate and put the pan in the sink. She then sat at the table and started having breakfast. Miley looked at her, not knowing how to interpret Lilly's behavior. They eat in silence. Miley was feeling uncomfortable. She glanced at Lilly across the table, wondering when she was going to talk. She can't be mad at me. I mean, I did something this time. And I explained to Jodie that I won't be with her. Oh my god, what if she doesn't believe me? What if it was the last straw? What if...

''I love you.'' She heard Lilly say. Miley looked up at her. She saw Lilly smiling. She slowly smiled back, wondered by the sight.

''What?'' She dumbly asked.

''I... love... you...'' Lilly repeated, stressing every word.

''I love you too. You have no idea how much. I mean, I thought you were never going to forgive me yesterday.'' Miley rambled, while she was eating. ''And everytime things were better, Jodie did something else. And I saw your face and how hurt you looked. I just wanted to hold you and explain everything. But I couldn't find you. I thought you were going to dump and I swear I don't know what I would have done because I can't imagine being without you kissing me, loving me, touching me and...''

Miley was suddenly cut off by Lilly's lips on hers. She immediatly kissed back. Lilly lift her up from her chair and held her tight against her while they kept kissing. Miley pushed her against the wall and her hands delicatly stroke Lilly's hair. Their tongues were rediscovering these family territories. Miley started to kiss and lick Lilly's neck. Lilly moaned and slid her hands under Miley's shirt. She felt Miley shiver as she rubbed her side slightly. Her hands went up to her chest and this time Miley was the one to let out a loud moan.

''Maybe...we should... take this... to... the room.'' Miley said between kisses.

Lilly nodded but didn't reply, too busy enjoying Miley's lips in her ear and neck. She let Miley lead her to the stairs and then through the corridor. It took a long time for them to arrive at destination, their kisses and tight embrace making things more difficult. Their lips didn't break contact once with the other's body, and their hands just kept roaming on each other's body. They finally fell on the bed. Miley didn't lose any second and quickly rip off Lilly's top. Hers was soon following the same fate. They surrendered to this burning desire, enjoying every second of it.

* * *

The girls were lying in bed, still completely amazed by what just happed. Lilly was on top of Miley, her chin resting in her hands. She was staring at Miley's mouth. ''It's weird to think that these lips kissed Jodie...twice.'' She let out.

''They didn't kiss jodie. Jodie kissed them.'' Miley pointed.

''I say Menotaur, you say Minotaur...'' Lilly grinned. ''Well at least I discovered something from all of this...''

''What?''

''I could kill for you...'' Lilly smiled.

Miley giggled, she kissed Lilly tenderly.


	9. Our Happy Ending

**Tennessee You said? Chapter 9**

''Girls! Barbecue in one hour! Go get ready!'' Lilly and Miley heard Mr Stewart cry through the door.

They looked at each other.

''Shower?'' Miley asked seductively.

''Heck yeah!'' Lilly smiled.

They got out off bed and quickly stepped in the shower, welcoming the hot water, running through their body. They kissed tenderly while soaping lovingly each other. They just flirted with each other, enjoying the tease. They stepped out off the show fifteen minutes later, and got dressed.

''By the way Lilly,'' Miley asked as she put on her jeans. ''What happened with grandma earlier?''

''I don't know...'' Lilly replied as she grabbed an orange top. ''When I got in the house after leaving you with Jodie, she was in the kitchen.'' She said, putting it on. She added with her head still caught in her top: ''She saw me, and ask me if I wanted to help her making breakfast.'' Lilly's head reappear. ''I said yes, and then we talked. She apologized. I guess we just bound after that.''

''I'm glad everything's okay with her now.''

''Yeah; she's amazing.'' Lilly smiled. ''All your family is...''

* * *

One hour later, around noon, they all arrived at the barbecue. All Nashville was reunited in the park, enjoying the beautiful smile. For February it was kind of warn even though a jacket wasn't too much.

Lilly and Miley walked across the park. Lilly laced her fingers with Miley's. Miley looked at her, smiling. ''You wanna eat something? I'm starving.'' She asked her.

''Course I do! When did I ever say 'no' to food?'' Lilly exclaimed.

Miley laughed and led her girlfriend towards a stand sending hot dogs. She let Lilly's hand go to order.

''Hey!'' Lilly heard a voice say, as she felt someone grab her leg. Lilly smiled, recognizing these small hands.

''Hi Emma!'' She kneed down to face Emma's little face. ''How're you doing?''

''Good. I'm here with my parents and jodie. Look what I got!'' She said, handing Lilly a little teddy bear. ''Jodie won it for me at the tank thingy.''

''That's nice of her!'' Lilly smiled.

Emma suddenly gave Lilly a hug.

''Well, well, well! Looks like I should be the one jealous...'' Lilly heard Miley say.

She looked up to her and smiled. ''Oh yeah, you definitly have some serious competition!'' Lilly joked. Miley handed her one the hotdogs she was holding in her hands. Lilly took it and kept talking with Emma.

''Emma come over here!'' They heard someone call. Lilly, Miley and Emma looked over the voice. Jodie was standing a few feet away, ill-at-ease.

''Hi...'' she said with a slight movement of the hand. She then crossed her arms, looking down.

''Hi...'' Miley replied. ''How are you?''

Jodie looked up. ''Good... better...'' she smiled. Her eyes slid on Lilly, who was looking at her suspiciously. Lilly had grabbed miley's arm unconsciously.

''Lilly...'' Jodie saluted her.

''Jodie...'' Lilly replied on the same tone. Miley looked at her two best friends, annoyed that didn't get along anymore. She slightly shoved Lilly. Lilly looked at her questioning. Miley gave her the look that meant ''Come on, do something. Be nice.''

Lilly groaned. She was going to say something, but Jodie opened her mouth first.

''Listen, Lilly. I want to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you... well, no that's a lie, I did...''

Lilly frowned. _That's a way to make an apology..._

''I mean...I didnt' think, I just wanted Miley to be mine. I totally lost it. I know now that you're the only one for Miley. She told me that, and I accepted it. I am really really sorry.''

''I can forgive you, but I won't forget...'' Lilly said simply.

''I know...'' Jodie said, looking down.

''So, I guess we're in love with the same girl, huh?'' Lilly asked slightly.

Jodie looked up ''I don't know anymore. I don't know what I'm feeling... I'm lost to tell you the truth.''

Lilly nodded. ''Yeah, I know the feeling. But I'm sure you'll find someone great one day. You're a cool girl when you don't try to steal my girlfriend...'' Lilly joked. Jodie let out a laugh, relaxing.

Lilly and Jodie stared at each other silently.

''So, Jodie, do you wanna hang out with us for a while?'' Miley asked.

''No thanks, I have to get Emma to my parents.'' Jodie said, taking Emma in her arms. ''I'll see you guys later... maybe!''

''Kay!'' Miley smiled. Jodie left with Emma in her arms.

Miley put an arm around Lilly. ''Thanks'' she whispered to her ear.

''For what?'' Lilly frowned, biting in her hot dog.

''For being the bigger person.''

''oh, no problem.'' Lilly shrugged, her mouth full.

Miley giggled and kissed her on the head.

* * *

The barbecue was still going on, but it was time for Hannah to go get ready. Miley grabbed Lilly's head softly in her hands and kissed her. She always kissed her before anything. She was her good luck charm.

''Love you'' She said to Lilly.

''Love you too.'' Lilly replied. She kissed her again quickly and ran away with her dad, disappearing behind the stage.

Lilly looked at her, a loving expression on her face. She didn't notice when Jodie arrived next to her.

Soon Hannah appeared on stage under the public's cheers. The barbecue in Nashville, the amazing sun, this cool breeze, the fans and especially the two girls standing a few inches away, were making this concert special for Hannah/Miley. The first chords of ''Nobody's perfect'' began, and Hannah enlighted even more the day. She continued with ''Make some noise'' and ''If we were a movie.''

In the crowd, Jodie and Lilly were captivated by Hannah's performance. She was radiant and beaming. It was the first time Lilly got to see Hannah in her hometown and in a very intimate concert. Hannah looked different. In fact, Lilly could almost see Miley on stage, not the popstar icon.

''She's awesome.'' Jodie let out.

Lilly gave her a glance, and smiled. ''Yeah, she is...''

''Listen Lilly, I'm sorry if I caused you guys any trouble...'' Jodie said. ''But it's all good now, really. My moment of insanity has passed, I swear.''

''Don't worry about it. If anything, you made our relationship stronger.'' Lilly grinned.

Jodie grimaced a little, but shrugged. Miley didn't love her, it was okay... she guessed...f. Besides she was seeing this connection the two had and nobody could compete with that.

''Can we start all over?'' Jodie asked.

''Sure. It's all forgotten. Your Miley's bestfriend, it's all I need to know for you to be my friend too.'' Lilly smiled.

Jodie smiled. ''Thanks.''

''I'd like to dedicate this next song to my two bestfriends, and to all the person lucky enough to have a person to share and live everything with.'' Hannah screamed in the micro. Jodie and Lilly glanced at each other, grinning. Hannah winked at them just before the music started to play.

_L.O.V.E  
Love  
L.O.V.E  
L.O.V.E.  
Love  
L.O.V.E  
I see your face, I look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs something to believe in  
Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside  
And see all of the colors of the rainbow  
I know!  
_

Lilly frowned. She had never heard that song. She smiled to herself. Once again, Hannah/Miley was sending powerful messages. _How does she do that?_

''What?'' Jodie asked, confused.

''Nothing.'' Lilly beamed. ''Just listen to the song. It's for us.''

_We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture  
That's hangin' in our hearts  
Yeah it's bigger than us!  
I want to see beyond my own little world  
Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy  
see the world with clarity  
Oh-oo-oh  
We all have a long way to go  
But I know  
We're getting closer everyday  
Everyday!_

The concert went on. Jodie and Lilly even danced together on ''Life's what you make it.'' As soon as her performance was over, Hannah got off stage and was immediatly surrounded by the reporters for her documentary.

''This is the last sequence of the film Hannah. We got a lot of rush of view on stage with your public. But we have one last question: who were these bestfriends you were talking about?''

Hannah discretly looked over Lilly and Jodie still talking and smiled. Lilly was dressed as Lola and Jodie was Jodie.

''They're not here today, and honnestly I'd rather not say their names. Privacy thing you know. However, I can say that they're the best friends a person could ever have and I'm lucky to have them in my life.''

Hannah couldn't help but think she was especially lucky to have Lilly. If Jodie knew... but hey, it was normal! She loved Lilly in a special and very unique way. Hannah finished with her stuff with the reporters and went to change. ''Finally,'' she said as she took off her wig. Miley put on a pair of jeans and a white top and headed outside.

Jodie and Lilly were sitting on the edge of the stage, waiting for Miley.

''So how was it?'' Jodie asked Lilly.

''How was what?'' Lilly frowned.

''You and Miley... your first time. Did you like it?''

Lilly blushed. That was a very personal question. She wouldn't have been usually embarrassed to talk about it, but Jodie made her feel uncomfortable. Especially since they were outside so everyone could hear us, and also because Jodie had feelings for Miley and it felt kind of weird to talk about their sex life with her. Luckily, she saw Miley coming towards them.

''Miley!'' Lilly exclaimed, relieved.

''Hey!'' Miley laughed to Lilly over enthusiasm.

''Miley! Good you're here!'' Jodie smiled. ''I was just asking Lilly a very interesting question...''

Lilly groaned and crossed her arms.

''Oh? What was it?'' Miley asked, amused by Lilly's attitude.

''I wanted her to tell me if she liked your first time!'' Jodie grinned.

''And what did she say?'' Miley asked, not bothered by the question and visibly interested. Lilly looked up to her, confused. She never thought Miley would be okay to talk about it.

''Nothin'. You came back before she got any chance to say anything.''

Miley smiled and turned to Lilly. ''So, sweetie, what were you gonna say? Did you like it?''

Lilly grimaced at Miley, knowing she was teasing her and enjoying seeing her uncomfortable.

''Well, actually, not really.'' Lilly said to Jodie with a serious expression. ''You know, it's like all the first times... it's never what we expected. It's never good. Ours was... okay...I guess.'' Lilly shrugged, wanted to bother Miley.

''What?'' Miley exclaimed, upset by Lilly's answer. ''How can you say that?! It was the most beautiful thing we ever lived together! It was the first time we really connected! It was magical, it was unbelievable! And we were... good. I mean really really good.'' Miley was rambling. Soon Lilly's face bursted in a laugh. Miley stopped, confused. But then she saw Lilly's amused and a ''I got you'' look.

''Oh... ok, I get it.'' Miley groaned, shoving slightly Lilly.

Jodie laughed. ''So I guess it was awesome...''

''Yeah It was.'' Lilly smiled. ''It really was. We didn't really plan it though. The desire between us was becoming overwhelming. And we needed each other in another way. It was natural. It felt right.''

Miley and Lilly glanced at each other, suddenly wanted each other desperatly. Talking about it made them wanted to do it. Jodie noticed this attraction between them.

''Oh boy...'' She sighed. ''Don't mind me guys! I'll see you... after!'' she grinned.

Lilly stood up, beaming. She grabbed Miley's hand and started to drag her away.

''You're sure it's okay with you, Jodie?'' Miley cried as she was pulled by Lilly.

Jodie nodded, laughing. Miley smiled and started running with Lilly.

* * *

Lilly pushed Miley on the straws in the barn. She fell on top of her, quickly crashing her lips on Miley's. She fiercely took off Miley's top and threw it somewhere. She took her own top off herself and kissed Miley. She stopped suddenly.

''You're sure we're not gonna get caught here?''

''Don't worry, they're still at the barbecue. We still got one hour.'' Miley smiled, unzipping Lilly's jeans, and slid a hand under them. Lilly gasped as she felt Miley's hand.

''I... oh my god...I'm not sure one... hour... ah... will be enough...ah'' Lilly let out, as she started to lose herself in pleasure.

''We'll make the most of it...'' Miley breathed seductively. Lilly smiled and bended down to Miley's lips. She licked them slightly, as she went down directly to Miley's breast. As she laid on top of her, she let her hands travel to Miley's zipper. She unzipped it as she kept kissing her breast. Miley's hand were under Lilly's pants, stroking her butt.

Lilly soon connected with Miley in the most possible intimate way. Miley arched her back and grabbed Lilly even tighter. They didn't know if it was the context or something else, but they felt more turned on than any other time. Their sweating skins were stuck together, their legs were laced, their lips were linked, and their bodies were forming an harmonic whole.

A while later, Miley and Lilly were lying next to each other on the straw, half naked, sweating, their cheeks red, their eyes sparkling.

''We would have never done that in Malibu.'' Miley said, her arms behind her head, trying to catch her breath.

''Yep, there's no barn...'' Lilly laughed, panting too. It was a special memory they would have there in Tennessee. They were sure though that it wouldn't be the last. Lilly was in the family. She had passed the test.

''But...'' Lilly started. ''there's the beach...'' Lilly and Miley said together. They looked at each other, thinking the same thing. They smiled at each other.

''We're definitly made for each other...'' Miley laughed, as she rolled on Lilly's chest.

''Did you ever doubt that?'' Lilly mocked.

As an answer, Miley leaned and kissed her deeply. No she had never doubt that. And neither did Lilly.

**THE END**

**Author's note:** Episode 8 done ! This serie is starting to be big! I hope you're still enjoying it! I love writing it, even if I get the writers' block sometimes... reviews are wanted, desired, welcomed, appreciated, etc!

And, I'm sorry to tell you that it will be a much longer time before the next episode, because I haven't started it yet, and because I start my job in two days. But I'll do my best, because I want you all to be happy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song 'Bigger than us''. It belongs to Disney, Hannah Montana, Miley Cyrus and all!


End file.
